Narodowi Bohaterowie
by KH2083
Summary: Opowiadanie o starej rządowej grupie mutantów Freedom Force
1. Chapter 1

**Bohaterowie Narodu**

Świat: Marvel / X-Men

Czas akcji: Przed Fall of Mutants

Główni bohaterowie: Freedom Force

**Prolog**

Przed znaną, drogą restauracją w Nowym Yorku zgromadziła się duża grupa ludzi w skład której wchodzili przedstawiciele policji, dziennikarzy oraz zwykłych gapiów. Wejście do budynku zostało zastawione kilkoma samochodami policyjnymi, w tym także wozem pancernym jednostki antyterrorystycznej. Wszystkie odgłosy miasta zagłuszone były przez głośne rozmowy, wycie syren nadjeżdżających karetek pogotowia i kolejnych radiowozów oraz warkot śmigłowca unoszącego się nad miastem. Obecni na miejscu pracownicy stacji telewizyjnych i radiowych głosili światu jeden komunikat: miasto zostało po raz kolejny zaatakowane przez mutantów terrorystów. Bez wyjaśniania przyczyny, czy też jakichkolwiek informacji odnośnie żądań jakie przestępcy przedstawili władzom, przekazywane było tylko jedno hasło: po raz kolejny życie dowiodło, że mutanci byli niebezpieczeństwem dla zwykłych obywateli i najwyższy czas aby ktoś zdecydował jak raz na zawsze ten problem miał być rozwiązany. Tym razem nieznany mężczyzna wtargnął do jednej z najdroższych restauracji i używając jedynie siły swego umysłu zniewolił i uwięził wszystkich gości i pracowników. Chciał aby wysłuchano jego żądania odnośnie zaprzestania prac nad aktem o rejestracji mutantów i ujawniono opinii publicznej informację o projekcie Widewake. Jeden z szefów akcji przeciwko terrorystom przyjechał na miejsce swoim hammerem. Był mężczyzną w średnim wiekum, łysiejącym, miał na sobie szary garnitur Podszedł do obecnego na miejscu funkcjonariusza ubranego w czarny kostium jednostki specjalnej.

- I jak wyniki naszego planu Alfa, panie Scott? – zapytał zapalając papierosa.

- Totalna porażka, spieprzyliśmy tą akcję bez wcześniejszego rozpoznania przeciwnika!

- Mutant, czy nie... przecież jesteście wyszkoleni by walczyć nawet z Hulkiem, do cholery! -zdenerwował się mężczyzna.

- Problem w tym, że Hulk nie jest telepatą a ten psychol w środku jest i do tego cholernie dobrym, nasi chłopcy bez żadnej ochrony nie mieli żadnych szans.

- To znaczy, że oni...

- Nie, nie... aż takiego szczęścia nie mieliśmy. Po prostu skurwysyn zniewolił ich umysły. Teraz są jego ochroną. Każdy z moich 22 chłopców chroni go, rozumie pan? - tłumaczył się policjant.

- Rzeczywiście spieprzyliście to cholernie... co nam pozostało?

- Niezbyt wiele, możemy spróbować negocjacji, ale on gada tylko o tym, że chce pokazać światu swoje racje i zwrócić uwagę publiczną na akt o rejestracji mutantów. Nie mamy z nim kontaktu.

- A zakładnicy, bezpieczni? - zapytał mężczyzna z niepokojem.

- Tak samo jak nasi chłopcy, zombie kontrolowani przez skurwysyna...

- Zostaje nam tylko opcja Omega...

- Dokładnie. Już tutaj lecą.

- Cholera jasna! Musimy polegać na pieprzonych mutantach. Znowu... - rozmówca nie krył swojej niechęci do homo superior.

- Jak dla mnie to lepiej. Niech załatwiają to między sobą.

- Ma pan rację. Niech się skurwysyny pozabijają.

Ludzie stojący przed budynkiem rozeszli się w pośpiechu widząc nadlatujący rządowy śmigłowiec. Po chwili maszyna wylądowała na środku ulicy wzbijając dookoła siebie tumany kurzu. Wybiegła z niego kobieta o blond włosach ubrana w niebieski kostium. Podbiegła do stojących nieopodal szefa policji i dowódcy jednostki antyterrorystycznej. Pokazała im jakieś dokumenty.

- Nazywam się Val Cooper. Możecie zabrać stąd swoich ludzi. Freedom Force przejmuje tą operację.

- Z ogromną chęcią. Oddaję wam tego zasranego mutanta. - oznajmił mężczyzna w garniturze.

- Mystique. Możecie zaczynać – powiedziała Val do mikrofonu przypiętego do ubrania.

Restauracja wewnątrz była bardzo elegancka. Stoły ułożone względem siebie w równych odstępach przykryte były drogimi, białymi obrusami. Na niektórych z nich leżały niedokończone posiłki i otwarte butelki z najdroższymi, markowymi alkoholami. Gdzieniegdzie ustawione były repliki słynnych greckich rzeźb a z sufitu zwisały pozłacane kandelabry. Goście restauracji oraz obsługa siedzieli razem pod jedną ze ścian, patrząc przed siebie martwym wzrokiem. Po restauracji spacerowali kontrolowani telepatycznie policjanci z jednostki antyterrorystycznej, pilnując aby żaden z zakładników nie wyrwał się z transu. Mężczyzna winny wszystkiemu co działo się dookoła, siedział beztrosko przy jednym ze stolików popijając szampana. Miał siwe włosy a ubrany był w biały garnitur i czarny krawat. Patrzył na swoje żywe kukły uśmiechając się złowieszczo. Alkohol w jego kieliszku dziwnie zadrżał. Po chwili mutant zorientował się, że wszystkie szklane naczynia wibrują, podobnie jak szyby. Usłyszał, że z kuchni na zapleczu lokalu dochodzą dziwne, niepokojące dźwięki. Popatrzył na trzech najbliżej stojących policjantów. Ich oczy, wystające spod kominiarek, zaświeciły na ułamek sekundy białym światłem i wszyscy podążyli do wejścia na zaplecze. Ostrożnie przekroczyli drzwi zanurzając się w panującą w pomieszczeniu ciemność. Ściany coraz intensywniej drżały a z półek pospadały różne przedmioty. W pewnej chwili podłoga rozwarła się wyrzucając z siebie kawałki połamanego betonu, stali i kilogramy brudnej ziemi. Z otworu wyszedł mężczyzna ubrany w niebieski kostium, z twarzą zasłoniętą hełmem. Avalanche uniósł ręce a fałdy ziemi i betonu rozstępowały się przed nim niczym fale morskie. Kontrolowani policjanci wycelowali w niego swoje karabiny i zaczęli strzelać. Mutant zasłonił się przed kulami tworząc ścianę z kamieni i gleby. Kiedy zasłona opadła, okazało się że przez dziurę w podłodze przedostał się towarzysz Avalanche'a – wielki, spocony grubas w czarnym stroju przypominającym body – Blob. Uśmiechnął się i jednym uderzeniem swej tłustej ręki wytrącił policjantom broń z rąk. Kiedy ludzie byli już bezbronni, Blob znokautował ich jednego po drugim. Siwy mutant wyczuł, że jego marionetki straciły przytomność. Zdenerwował się. Chwila jego nieuwagi została wykorzystana przez kolejnych członków Freedom Force. Po restauracji przebiegł ktoś niezwykle szybki, dla zgromadzonych wydawał się jedynie smugą światła. Wszyscy pozostali antyterroryści zostali przez niego całkowicie rozbrojeni. Oparty o ścianę Super Sabre – starszy, szczupły mężczyzna w niebieskim kostiumie z czapką pilota na głowie uśmiechał się. Do lokalu wkroczył kolejny mutant, Pyro w czerwono-zółtym kostiumie i z miotaczem płomieni w ręku. Wytworzył z ognia wielką kreaturę i posłał ją w kierunku siwego terrorysty. Kontrolowani przez niego telepatycznie zakładnicy patrzyli na szalejące płomienie ze strachem w oczach. Mężczyzna tylko się uśmiechnął. Jedną myślą przejął kontrolę nad Pyro, Super Sabrem a także Blobem i Avalanche'm którzy w tej samej chwili zjawili się w restauracji. Zadowolony ze swego zwycięstwa postanowił wysłać mutantów przed budynek, aby urządzili rzeź zgromadzonych tam osób. W tym samym czasie w błysku światła ukazała się siwa kobieta o sześciu rękach. Patrząc wyzywająco na przestępcę rozpoczęła taniec, dziwny, budzący jednocześnie grozę i podziw układ taneczny, przez który kobieta wyrażała swoje nadnaturalne zdolności z pogranicza magii. Spiral była zagadką nawet dla innych członków Freedom Force, nikt nie wiedział jaki jest limit jej możliwości, ani w jaki sposób i gdzie je zdobyła. Nikt do końca nie był pewien także, czy stan zdrowia psychicznego kobiety był na tyle stabilny aby jej zaufać a większość znających ją osób uważała, że nie był. Magia Spiral sprawiła, że mężczyzna stracił kontrolę nad mutantami, policjantami oraz ludźmi którzy wciąż sparaliżowani strachem siedzieli na drugim końcu pomieszczenia. Jakaś gruba kobieta piskliwie krzyknęła coś do swojego męża. Sześcioręka zauważyła ją, coś się jej nie spodobało w jej zachowaniu. Wyciągnęła z pochwy na plecach miecz i podążyła w jej kierunku. Avalanche wraz z Pyro zagrodzili jej drogę.

- Nie podoba mi się jej wzrok! Z drogi! – krzyknęła Spiral.

- Mamy być tymi dobrymi! Zapomniałaś? – odparł Pyro.

- Zobowiązałam się, że będę pomagać wam tylko do momentu kiedy przestanie mi się to podobać. Może już nadszedł ten moment? - oznajmiła kobieta.

- Wy tu sobie gadacie, a nasz cel ucieka! – oznajmił Blob wskazując na uciekającego siwego terrorystę. Mężczyzna dobiegł do tylnego wejścia. Był pewien, że gdy znajdzie się poza budynkiem znów będzie mógł przejąć kontrolę nad osobami z tłumu. Szybkim ruchem otworzył tylne wyjście z gmachu a następnie wbiegł do pogrążonej w cieniu alejki. Na jej drugim końcu czekały na niego dwie kobiety - Mystique o niebieskiej skórze i żółtych oczach oraz Destiny ubrana w niebieską tunikę i złotą maskę na twarzy.

- Raven, zbliża się – oznajmiła zamaskowana do swej towarzyszki.

- Julia! Przygotuj się! – krzyknęła Mystique.

Przed uciekającym przestępcą pojawiła się lśniąca na żółto pajęczyna rozpostarta pomiędzy dwoma przeciwległymi budynkami otaczającymi alejkę. Mężczyzna wpadł w nią i nie mógł się z niej uwolnić. Z ciemności wyłoniła się jasnowłosa dziewczyna w czarno-białym stroju z wzorem w kształcie pająka na piersi.

- Złapał się w pajęczynę! – oznajmiła. Mystique wolnym krokiem podeszła do ofiary. Destiny pozostała w cieniu.

- Dobra robota Julia. A jeśli chodzi o ciebie... Jestem agentem rządowym i moja grupa zajmuje się chwytaniem niebezpiecznych dla tego kraju mutantów, takich jak ty. Jesteś aresztowany, wszystko co powiesz może zostać użyte przeciwko tobie...

- Zdrajcy własnej rasy! – wrzasnął mężczyzna patrząc na kobiety z nienawiścią w oczach. Raven uderzyła go pięścią w twarz.

- Nic nie rozumiesz... jesteś zdrajcą! Nie ważne ilu własnych braci zdradzisz dla tego rządu i tak na końcu wylądujesz w Nevadzie, w obozie... ty i twoi pieprzeni pomocnicy! - krzyczał siwy mutant.

- W Nevadzie? O jakim obozie mówisz?

- Mystique! Odsuń się stamtąd! Natychmiast! – odezwała się Destiny.

- O co chodzi Irene? - spytała zdziwiona kobieta.

Julia Carpenter odsunęła koleżankę pod ścianę a w tym samym momencie w powietrzu rozległ się odgłos wystrzału z broni palnej. Po chwili na koszuli mężczyzny pojawiła się krwawa plama a on sam stracił przytomność. Mystique pobiegła w kierunku wyjścia z alejki. Wyjęła pistolet i zaczęła się rozglądać. Niestety nie zauważyła nikogo podejrzanego, najwyraźniej zniknął w zgromadzonym na ulicy tłumie. Przez panujący hałas nie była w stanie także usłyszeć jego kroków. Zła na siebie wróciła do grupy. Spider Woman klęczała przy ciężko rannym mężczyźnie. Raven spojrzała na nią pytająco.

- Żyje, ale jest bardzo słaby. Zawiadomiłam pogotowie, zaraz tu będą.

- Irene... – zwróciła się do zamaskowanej kobiety.

- Czy widziałaś jego twarz? Wizja pokazała Ci kto strzelał?

- Niestety, tylko sam fakt zastrzelenia tego człowieka i fakt, że mogłaś być zagrożona Raven. Kiedy próbowałam zobaczyć twarz sprawcy, widziałam tylko mgłę spowijającą postać...

- Nie szkodzi Irene, dzięki za uratowanie mi życia.

Misja grupy zakończyła się porażką pozostawiając po sobie więcej pytań niż odpowiedzi.

3


	2. Chapter 2

**Bohaterowie Narodowi**

Świat: Marvel / X-Men

Czas akcji: Przed Fall of Mutants

Główni bohaterowie: Freedom Force

**Rozdział II: Stare znajomości**

W małej knajpie, wypełnionej półmrokiem i ciemnej od dymu unoszącego się z papierosów stałych bywalców lokalu, pod niewielkim stolikiem położonym naprzeciwko brudnego okna, siedziało dwóch mężczyzn. Rozmawiali ze sobą przyciszonym głosem, rozglądali dookoła tak jakby na kogoś oczekiwali lub kogoś się obawiali, co chwilę spoglądali na łysiejącego barmana patrzącego przez siebie znudzonym wzrokiem.

- Jak myślisz, przyjdzie tutaj? - zapytał jeden z mężczyzn, z siwymi wąsami.

- Miałby przegapić taką okazję? - odparł jego rudy towarzysz.

- Nawet jeśli tutaj przyjdzie, nie obawiasz się że nas wsypie? Przecież teraz jest bohaterem narodowym... super herosem...

- Znam go od wielu lat, dużo dłużej niż ty... Doskonale wiem dlaczego przyłączył się do tej drużyny. Dla pieniędzy i tylko dla pieniędzy. Kolorowy kostium nie zmieni prawdziwej natury człowieka.

- Czyli twierdzisz, że wciąż jest jednym z nas? - spytał wąsacz.

- Dokładnie tak, a dzięki temu, że jest także z nimi, nasze zadanie będzie dużo łatwiejsze.

W pewnym momencie dwaj mężczyźni zauważyli, że pochyla się nad nimi ktoś ogromny niczym góra. Jego wielki cień padł na stolik ze szklankami i ścianę za nim. Okazało się, że rzucał go Frederick Dukes, znany jako Blob. Grubas ubrany był w brązowy płaszcz a na głowie miał kapelusz, najwidoczniej nie chciał być rozpoznany przez kogokolwiek i skojarzony z rządową grupą mutantów. Z wielkim trudem usadowił się na dwóch wolnych krzesłach ustawionych przy stole.

- Mówcie o tej robocie! - odezwał się sięgając po szklankę z wódką.

Dwie kobiety stały naprzeciwko siebie wpatrując się z uwagą w swoje twarze wyrażające zniecierpliwienie i zdenerwowanie zachowaniem drugiej strony. Val Cooper, oparta o drewniane biurko stojące na środku gabinetu, patrzyła na niebieskoskórą mutantkę Mystique. Stosunki kobiet nie były nigdy zbyt ciepłe, ale po akcji przeciwko mutantowi terroryście z restauracji jeszcze bardziej się oziębiły. Raven chciała wyjaśnień oraz całej wiedzy Val na temat mutanta, zamachu na jego życie oraz tego co powiedział jej na krótko przed tym jak stracił przytomność. Cooper wiedziała, że unikając odpowiedzi bawiła się bombą która w każdej chwili mogła jej wybuchnąć prosto w twarz.

- Val, nie chcesz zrobić sobie z nas wrogów, doskonale o tym wiesz. Grzecznie proszę cię o odpowiedź na kilka pytań. Kto kazał zastrzelić tego mutanta? - spytała Raven.

- Nie wiem. Jednostka antyterrorystyczna została odesłana po tym jak twoja grupa pojawiła się przy restauracji. - odpowiedziała kobieta.

- Co dzieje się w Nevadzie? O jakim obozie on mówił?

- Skąd mam to wiedzieć! To był terrorysta, niezrównoważony psychicznie człowiek! Nie rozumiem jak taka racjonalna osoba jak ty może wierzyć w bełkot jakiegoś fanatyka!

- Val, dobrze wiesz, że będę dążyła do tego, aby sprawdzić czy to co mówił jest w rzeczywistości prawdą. Jeśli tak się okażę a ty wiesz o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, nie znajdziesz miejsca na Ziemi w którym mogłabyś się przede mną ukryć.

- Grozisz mi, Raven? Chcesz żebym was wszystkich posłała do paki?

- W chwili kiedy wyślesz mnie do paki, X-Men i X-Factor dostaną dokładną informację o tym co wydarzyło się wczorajszej nocy. Nie unikniesz odpowiedzialności.

- Raven, po raz kolejny mówię ci, że nie mam pojęcia o czym ten mutant gadał! Ja osobiście uważam, że to bzdury, ale jeśli nawet jest w tym trochę prawdy, ja nie mam odpowiednich uprawnień, aby wiedzieć o każdym projekcie jaki jest realizowany przez rząd tego państwa!

- Dobrze Val, wierzę ci... przynajmniej na razie... - odparła Mystique odsuwając się od biurka. Blondynka także się uspokoiła siadając na krześle.

- Czy będę mogła porozmawiać z tym terrorystą? - spytała Raven.

- Nie teraz. Cały czas otrzymuję informację o jego stanie zdrowia. Nadal nie odzyskał przytomności.

- Nie boisz się, że ktoś znów może spróbować go zabić?

- Moi ludzie pilnują go 24 godziny na dobę. Nawet mysz się nie prześlizgnie.

- Jesteś aż tak naiwna? Każdy może zostać przekupiony...

Val nie odpowiedziała na ostatnie słowa mutantki.

- Wyślę tam kogoś z Freedom Force. Moim rozkazem będzie powstrzymanie każdego, używając wszelkich dostępnych środków, kto spróbuje zbliżyć się do tego mężczyzny.

- A ty jesteś tak naiwna, że ufasz kryminalistom? - spytała blondynka wstając ze swego fotela.

- Oni nie mają żadnego interesu, aby zabijać jednego ze swoich.

- Każdy może zostać przekupiony, jak sama przed chwilą powiedziałaś.

- Na horyzoncie wisi wojna a ja i moi ludzie doskonale wiedzą po czyjej stronie staną. Dobrze zrobisz jeśli sama w porę wybierzesz tę właściwą.

Mystique opuściła gabinet swojej szefowej pozostawiając ją samą w niezręcznej ciszy zaistniałej po jej ostatniej wypowiedzi. Na korytarzu, Raven spotkała swoją przyjaciółkę, Destiny w długiej niebieskiej szacie i złotej masce na twarzy.

- I jak wypadła rozmowa? - spytała Irene.

- Czy musisz o to pytać? Sama przewidziałaś jej odpowiedź, jestem tego pewna.

- Może tak a może nie. Chciałabym usłyszeć twoją opinię z twoich ust.

- Ona cały czas mnie przekonywała, że nie ma pojęcia kto odpowiada za atak na mutanta i nic nie wie o czymkolwiek co mogłoby się dziać w Nevadzie. Nie jestem w stanie domyśleć się czy mówiła prawdę. Być może jest po prostu doskonałą aktorką. Nie pozostawię tego samego sobie, dotrę do tego miejsca, jeśli istnieje i zrównam je z ziemią.

- Dużo ryzykujesz Raven. Jeśli to zrobisz, wystąpisz przeciwko rządowi i automatycznie wrócisz do statusu terrorystki, zarówno ty jak i ja i wszyscy członkowie Freedom Force. Wizerunek Narodowych Bohaterów pryśnie niczym bańka mydlana.

- Czym on jest teraz? Iluzją, efemerą która i tak prędzej czy później przeminie. - wtrąciła Raven.

- A nasz prawdziwa natura i tak wyjdzie na światło dzienne, jeśli zostaniemy przyparci do muru i będziemy musieli walczyć o nasze przetrwanie. - dodała po chwili zamyślenia.

- Spiral jest na trzecim piętrze, w sali ćwiczeń. - poinformowała Destiny, wiedząc o co jej towarzyszka miała za chwili zapytać.

- Dziękuję, Irene. - Mystique skierowała się w stronę drzwi do windy.

W nocy Freedom Force świętowali w pobliskim barze zwycięstwo nad telepatą terrorystą. Pyro i Avalanche pili alkohol i zabawiali się z kobietami, które zostały przysłane przez pracodawczynię drużyny, aby rozładować ich stres związany ze służbą, Blob jadł dania mięsne a kelnerzy nie mogli nadążyć z przynoszeniem mu coraz to smaczniejszych specjałów. Trio weteranów: Crimson Commando, Super Sabre i Stonewall siedzieli przy jednym stoliku rozpamiętując dawne czasy. Nigdzie nie było widać kobiet z drużyny, Spider Woman, Spiral ani Mystique i Destiny, które postanowiły spędzić czas inaczej i w zupełnie innym miejscu.

- Chodź do nas Dukes! - zawołał Pyro patrząc na tłuste cielsko Bloba.

- Dokładnie! Rusz dupę grubasie, bo zabierzemy ci wszystkie laski! - dodał Avalanche obejmując farbowaną blondynkę siedzącą mu na kolanach.

- Spadajcie! Zajęty jestem! - odparł Fred sięgając po kolejny talerz.

- Jak wolisz żarcie od panienek to twoja sprawa! Będzie więcej dla nas! - krzyknął Saint-John.

- Idziemy dziewczynki! - zawołał Dominikos zdejmując z kolan panienkę lekkich obyczajów.

- Nigdzie nie idziecie! Mamy stan alarmowy! - kobiecy głos dobiegł ze sufitu. Wszyscy mutanci oraz kobiety im towarzyszące unieśli głowy. Zauważyli Spider Woman siedzącą na suficie. Julia ubrana była w swój kostium a jej spojrzenie wyrażało gotowość do działania.

- I pamiętajcie o tym, aby po drodze do sali narad się przebrać!

Prawie wszyscy członkowie Freedom Force zebrali się dookoła okrągłego stołu a Val Cooper szykowała się do przekazania im wszystkich informacji dotyczących nowego zadania jakie przed nimi stało. Na monitorze pojawił się przekaz telewizyjny ukazujący osobę ubraną w czerwoną zbroję, terroryzującą centrum miasta. Kobieta nie czekając zbyt długo, rozpoczęła przygotowanie drużyny do misji.

- To co oglądacie dzieje się na żywo, dlatego nie mam zbyt wiele czasu na szczegóły. Jakiś maniak wszedł w posiadanie zbroi należącej kiedyś do profesora Vanko, radzieckiego naukowca, znanego bardziej jako Crimson Dynamo. Jak widać dokonał w niej modyfikacji czyniąc ją o wiele groźniejszą niż była w oryginale. Szaleniec naraża na niebezpieczeństwo całą dzielnicę i należy go jak najszybciej zneutralizować.

- Czego chce ten zakuty łeb? - zapytał Pyro.

- Nie mam dokładnych informacji, ale chyba jego żądania mają coś wspólnego z Tonym Starkiem. Nie ma to dla was żadnego znaczenia, musicie go po prostu powstrzymać.

- Dlaczego mamy sprzątać po Starku? Niech sam tam poleci i pogada z tym wariatem! - powiedział Avalanche.

- Właśnie! A poza tym Crimson Dynamo to wróg Iron Mana, dlaczego blaszak sam się nim nie zajmie? - Saint-John znów się odezwał.

- Jesteśmy grupą, która może zareagować najszybciej. Dlatego przestańcie gadać i marsz do hangaru! - Val bardzo szybko zakończyła rozmowę. Julia podeszła do Mystique.

- Gdzie jest Spiral? - spytała.

- Ma inne zadanie do wykonania, dużo ważniejsze. - Raven odpowiedziała jej enigmatycznie.

Wcześniej.

Niebieskóra mutantka stała wewnątrz pogrążonego w mroku pomieszczenia. Towarzyszyła jej Spiral, sześcioręka przybyszka z innego wymiaru. Kobieta skrywała w cieniu swą twarz przykrytą przez białe jak śnieg, długie włosy.

- Mam dla ciebie specjalne zadanie Spiral. Będziesz pilnować naszego nieprzytomnego mutanta, aby nikt nie mógł zbliżyć się do niego chociażby na odległość jednego kroku. Zostaniesz w szpitalu do momentu, gdy on odzyska przytomność i wówczas wrócisz po mnie, aby mogła przepytać go dokładnie o wszystkie szczegóły dotyczące Nevady i obozu.

- Mam go pilnować? Siedzieć bezczynnie aż on otworzy oczy? Jestem stworzona do magicznego tańca a nie bycia drewnianą statuą na dziobie okrętu żaglowego. - odparła białowłosa kobieta.

- Zrozum Spiral, jestem pewna że nie będziesz się nudzić i prędzej raczej niż później pojawi się ktoś, aby dokończyć zadanie.

- Czy mam wolną rękę co do tego jak potraktować każdego nieproszonego gościa? - spytała Spiral z błyskiem w oku.

- Oficjalnie nie wolno ci go zranić. - oparła Raven.

- Ale tak między nami, jeśli nikt nie znajdzie jego ciała... możesz zrobić co chcesz pod warunkiem, że wcześniej wyciągniesz z niego jakieś informacje. - dodała po chwili.

- W takim razie, zaczynam oczekiwanie na zabawę i polowanie. - oznajmiła Spiral zaczynając swój tradycyjny taniec przed teleportacją. Zniknęła z pomieszczenia w jasnym świetle otwierając przed sobą dziurę w czasoprzestrzeni.

Statek powietrzny wiozący członków Freedom Force przybył na miejsce, które według doniesień policji, telewizji oraz informatorów Val Cooper terroryzował mężczyzna w zbroi Crimson Dynamo. Dzielnica wyglądała na opuszczoną, gdyż siłom porządkowym udało się skutecznie wyprowadzić część mieszkańców poza ochronne barykady. Pilot samolotu zostawił drużynę na jednym z dachów skąd z łatwością mogli dostać się na ulicę niezauważeni przez szalonego inżyniera w radzieckiej zbroi. Po kilku minutach schodzenia ewakuacyjną klatką schodową, mutanci znaleźli się blisko swojego celu. Zauważyli palące się wraki samochodów policyjnych oraz zniszczony hydrant z którego tryskał strumień wody. Policja wcześniej próbowała samemu uporać się z opancerzonym przeciwnikiem, ale najwyraźniej jej to nie wyszło. Mystique kazała mutantom zatrzymać się, ponieważ zauważyła czerwoną postać wyłaniającą się zza dymiącego wraku.

- To on! Crimson Dynamo. - powiedziała.

- Zaraz się nim zajmiemy! - oznajmił Avalnche.

- Kilka minut i po sprawie! - dodał Pyro.

- Zaczekajcie! - Destiny próbowała ich zatrzymać jednocześnie wyciągając w ich kierunku rękę, ale żaden z nich jej nie posłuchał.

Avalanche użył swoich zdolności na drodze, wytwarzając ogromną falę uformowaną z kamieni, błota i asfaltu. Posłał swój twór w kierunku Crimson Dynamo. Zakuty w zbroję mężczyzna zauważył niebezpieczeństwo i uniósł się w powietrze.

- Rakietowe Buty? - krzyknął zdziwiony członek Fredom Force.

- Próbowałam ostrzec was przed tym co miało się stać. - Irene cicho odezwała się.

- Kim wy jesteście! To Stark miał się tu pojawić, a nie wy! Nie mam czasu na zabawę z byle kim! - Dynamo był wyraźnie poirytowany pojawieniem się grupy mutantów.

- Byle czym? Ja ci dam byle czym! - Pyro uruchomił miotacz płomieni a następnie uformował z ognia ogromną rękę używając której próbował schwytać przestępcę. Niestety jego zbroja okazała się zbyt silna, Dynamo łatwo uwolnił się z płomiennego uścisku unosząc się jeszcze wyżej.

- Teraz zobaczycie co znaczy nie słuchać moich żądań! Miał się tu pojawić Stark i nikt inny! - w głosie mężczyzny dało się wyczuć narastającą desperację. Pojemniki na jego plecach otworzyły się i wystrzeliły z nich rakiety. Pociski skierowały się na ludzi stojących za barykadami - policjantów, lekarzy, reporterów i zwykłych gapiów.

- Teraz już przesadził. Kończymy z nim. - oznajmiła Mystique.

- Spider Woman. Super Sabre - ochraniajcie ludzi! - rozkazała.

Julia Carpenter kilkoma zwinnymi ruchami znalazła się na budynku sąsiadującym z tłumem ludzi w stronę którego pędziły rakiety i rozpostarła psioniczną pajęczynę, skutecznie zatrzymując cele. Super Sabre z ogromną szybkością znalazł się obok dwóch lecących nisko rakiet a następnie uderzając w nie setki razy spowodował, że spadły na ulicę przedwcześnie, w miejscu bardzo oddalonym od swego pierwotnego celu. Mystique zmieniła się w Tony'ego Starka.

- Zajmę go przez chwilę a wy musicie go raz na zawsze uciszyć. - powiedziała do Bloba i pozostałych członków drużyny. Kobieta pod postacią cywilnej tożsamości Iron Mana ruszyła w stronę Crimson Dynamo unoszącego się ponad stertą dymiącego złomu.

- Masz to czego chciałeś! Jestem tutaj, więc przestań rujnować miasto. Spokojnie wytłumacz mi kim jesteś i czego ode mnie chcesz! - zaproponowała.

Mężczyzna ukrywający się za czerwonym hełmem zauważył wąsatego mężczyznę a w jego głowie zagościły sprzeczne ze sobą uczucia. Z jednej strony cieszył się, że wreszcie wysłuchano jego żądania i przyprowadzono znienawidzonego Starka a z drugiej strony zawładnęła nim złość do mężczyzny.

- Kim jestem? Nie pamiętasz mnie? Nie pamiętasz kogo zwolniłeś ze stanowiska głównego inżyniera?

- Nie, tylu ludzi przechodzi przez moją firmę, kto by ich wszystkich spamiętał? - Mystique specjalnie sprowokowała mężczyznę.

- Zniszczyłeś mi życie i nie pamiętasz nawet mojego nazwiska! Ty nędzny śmieciu! - Dynamo został wyprowadzony z równowagi. W tym samym momencie Avalanche, Blob oraz Stonewall zbliżyli się do niego z drugiej strony ulicy. Były pracownik Startka był tak bardzo zaabsorbowany postacią swego dawnego szefa, że nie spostrzegł ich pojawienia się. Dominikos wytworzył falę z asfaltu ulicznego i uniósł na jej szczycie tłustego Bloba. Grubas z ogromną szybkością zbliżał się do nieświadomego zagrożenia człowieka podającego się za radzieckiego superbohatera.

- Nie pamiętam cię, bo nigdy cię nie widziałam. - powiedział Stark zamieniając się z powrotem w niebieskoskórą kobietę.

- Co, to podstęp! Zaraz cię.. - napastnik próbował coś powiedzieć, ale w tej samej chwili tłusty brzuch Bloba uderzył w niego z siłą kuli do wyburzania domów. Mężczyzna w zbroi został odrzucony na kilka metrów zatrzymując się dopiero na twardym jak skała ciele kolejnego członka Freedom Force, Stonewalla. Impakt był tak mocny, że kilka mechanicznych części w jego pancerzu uległo zniszczeniu. Nie mógł ruszyć lewą ręką, ani uruchomić swoich rakietowych butów. Stonewall, nie czekając długo, wymierzył w zakutą twarz Dynamo najsilniejszy cios jaki tylko mógł. Szaleniec wpadł w psychiczną pajęczynę utkaną przez Spider Woman między dwoma budynkami, został w niej unieruchomiony tracąc wszelką wolę do dalszej walki.

- Skończyliśmy! Zabierajcie tego pajaca, bo to już nie nasza robota. - Raven krzyknęła w stronę stojących za barykadą policjantów z jednostki specjalnej.

- Nieźle go załatwiliśmy! I nawet się nie spociliśmy. Bez problemu rozłożylibyśmy Avengers, prawda Dukes? - powiedział Pyro.

- Tak... - odparł niechętnie Blob.

- A ty co taki zamyślony? Przestań bo cię głowa będzie boleć! - dodał Pyro.

- Spieprzaj... - warknął Dukes odchodząc od natrętnego towarzysza z drużyny.

Wcześniej.

W zadymionej od papierosów i śmierdzącej pijaństwem knajpie, trzech mężczyzn rozmawiało ze sobą ściszonym głosem, tak jakby z obawą przed zostaniem podsłuchanym. Wąsacz patrzył na nalaną twarz Dukesa ukrytą pod kapeluszem omawiając plan jaki zrodził się w jego głowie.

- Pamiętasz jak razem w dawnych czasach robiliśmy skoki? Zawsze wybieraliśmy miejsca w których banki były chronione przez jednego, może dwóch starych ochroniarzy a na całe miasteczko przypadał jeden radiowóz? Szybki skok, ucieczka i powrót do cyrku. Nikt nie domyślił się, aby sprawdzać cyrkowców, którzy w chwili naszego skoku i tak urządzali przedstawienie.

- Tak. Pamiętam tych debili, aż żal mi się ich robiło! - odparł Blob popijając wódkę ze szklanki.

- I tak miasto po mieście, dzień po dniu... - dodał rudy.

- To były piękne czasy... przed przeklętymi X-Men, Magneto... - Dukes wyszeptał odkładając szkło na stolik.

- Ale to już przeszłość, która nie powróci. - dokończył po chwili.

- Mylisz się Fred. Spotkaliśmy się z tobą, ponieważ zbieramy cały gang. Mam ogromne plany co do naszej wspólnej przyszłości. - powiedział siwy a jego oczach pojawiła się iskra radości.

- Nie ma szans. Teraz w kraju jest za dużo peleryn, wsadzą was do paki zaraz po przekroczeniu progów banku. - Dukes oznajmił niechętnie.

- Nie myślę o bankach, to już przeszłość jak sam stwierdziłeś, Fred. - wąsaty nalał sobie następną kolejkę wódki po czym kontynuował rozmowę.

- Mam na myśli coś znacznie większego. Coś co z całą pewnością jest godne homo superior, mój drogi przyjacielu.

- Słucham. - powiedział Blob.

- Wiele się działo po tym jak nasze drogi się rozeszły. Ty trafiłeś do świata kolorowych strojów i supermocy, stałeś się terrorystą. Ja także bywałem w wielu miejscach w których nikt inni z pewnością nie chciałby przebywać. Poznałem wielu ludzi z samej góry, zrobiłem dla nich to i owo, uzyskałem i nowe kontakty i ich wdzięczność. Mam dostęp do informacji, które dobrze wykorzystane mogą zapewnić nam fortunę.

- Streszczaj się! Nie mam ochoty wysłuchiwać historii twojego życia! - Dukes był zniecierpliwiony.

- Dobrze, zrobiłeś się strasznie nerwowy mój przyjacielu. Zaufana osoba powiedziała mi, że jest robota. Białe fartuchy z S.H.I.E.L.D wymyśliły jakiś nowy rodzaj broni, kolejną wersję Twojej Własnej Apokalipsy. Nie wiem na jakiej zasadzie miałaby ona działać, ale od myślenia i tak rozbolała by mnie głowa. Mój klient oferuje ogromne pieniądze, nawet za fragment tego cudeńka. W idealnym stanie, uszkodzone a nawet w strzępach. Nie ma to dla niego znaczenia.

- Kto?

- A.I.M. Mówi Ci to coś?

- W co ty się znowu wpakowałeś człowieku! A.I.M.! I ty chcesz, żeby peleryny nas nie zobaczyły? Człowieku! To tak jakbyś pomalował na sobie wielki napis: Captain America, kopnij mnie w dupę!

- Spokojnie... zadanie nie jest łatwe, przyznaję. Ale forsa jest tak duża, że zapewni nam życie w luksusie daleko skąd, z dala od wszystkich kapitanów i innych frajerów. Mój inny informator, tym razem prosto z S.H.I.E.L.D, podał mi dokładną trasę transportu tego dziadostwa z bazy na poligon na pustyni. Wiem także, że białe fartuchy poproszą kogoś z rządowych peleryn, aby zajął się ich obstawą. A teraz to wy, Freedom Force, jesteście tymi dobrymi od Wujka Sama. Twój interes, aby zgłosić się na ochotnika.

- Zapomniałeś, że ja teraz stoję po drugiej stronie? Jestem tym dobrym! Nie będę ryzykował bycia nakrytym na kradzieży tego złomu i pójścia do paki na lata!

- A myślisz, że paka cię ominie? - rudy mężczyzna włączył się do rozmowy.

- Wydaje ci się, że oni naprawdę oczyścili twoje papiery po tym jak złapaliście Magneto? Naprawdę jesteś aż tak naiwny? Oni potrzebują kogoś od odwalania za nich brudnej roboty, wyłapania wszystkich mutantów i wsadzenia ich do obozów. I jak to już zrobicie, to myślisz, że co? Dadzą wam medale i pochwały od całego narodu? Nieprawda, oni zamkną was tak jak wszystkich innych mutantów, zneutralizują gdy przestaniecie już być potrzebni. Jeśli chcesz uniknąć tego wszystkiego, ta robota jest dla ciebie szansą na ucieczkę z tego kraju.

Blob milczał przez chwilę myśląc nad słowami dawnego znajomego, ale chwilę później dał jednoznaczną odpowiedź.

- Wchodzę w to.

Spiral spacerowała po opustoszałych korytarzach szpitalnych, kątem oka spoglądając na młodego policjanta pilnującego dostępu do sali chorych w której przebywał ciężko ranny mężczyzna, którego drużyna pokonała poprzedniego dnia. Mutantka przebrana była za pielęgniarkę, dzięki czemu mogła ukryć dwie dodatkowe pary ramion nie wzbudzając niczyich podejrzeń. Kobieta przemierzała długi korytarz wolnym krokiem, przysłuchując się docierającym do niej odgłosom i przyglądając się przedmiotom, odsłoniętym z półmroku przez zamocowane do sufitu fluorescencyjne lampy emitujące zimne, sterylne światło. Noc wydawała się kobiecie zbyt cicha, jak cisza przed burzą a niewielka ilość personelu mogła zwiastować, że ktoś kto postrzelił mutanta mógł szykować swój kolejny krok. Spiral zaglądnęła do małego kantorka położonego na samym końcu korytarza zauważając, że ktoś inny dzielił z nią noc. Na krześle siedziała młoda kobieta o długich blond włosach. Była pielęgniarką na dyżurze. Dziewczyna ożywiła się na widok Spiral i wstając, skierowała się w jej stronę.

- Myślałam, że jestem tutaj sama... to znaczy sama razem z policją. - powiedziała patrząc kobiecie w oczy.

- Jestem tylko przechodniem w mroku nocy, zaraz się stąd oddalę. - odparła cicho mutantka.

- Nie, nie ... nie przeszkadza mi twoje towarzystwo... nie znam cię... jesteś nowa? Na którym oddziale pracujesz? - zapytała blondynka.

- Jestem tylko na zastępstwie. Mam doglądać pacjenta, który został przyjęty do nas wczoraj, ale nie mogę znieść monotonii tego miejsca. Czuję się jakbym zaraz miała zwariować przez szum ciszy i ciemności.

- Rzeczywiście strasznie tu dziś spokojnie... ale jak dla mnie jest idealnie. Lubię noce kiedy zupełnie nic się nie dzieje. Szczególnie tutaj, gdzie codziennie trafiają ofiary walk ulicznych.

Spiral zainteresowana rozmową z nowo poznaną kobietą postanowiła zatrzymać się przy niej nieco dłużej.

- Ta cisza jest jak na cmentarzu, to zupełna antyteza wnętrza mojej głowy w której słyszę krzyki tysiąca potępionych dusz i widzę zmieniające się barwy kalejdoskopu.

Pielęgniarka zdziwiła się odpowiedzią białowłosej mutantki, zaniepokoiła się błyskiem w jej oczach.

- Cisza jest jak zimne stoły w mrocznym prosektorium, gdzie nie ma już nadziei na zmiany. Jest niema jak lampa łukowa spoglądająca w bezruchu na chirurgów bezskutecznie walczących z potworem niszczącym od wewnątrz. Monotonna jak rząd paralityków oczekujących na śmierć w metalowych trumnach, pogrzebanych za życia. Mechaniczna wentylacja w magazynie ciał. Koncentryczny cyrkulator zmiennego ciśnienia. Wdech, wydech, wdech, wydech... w sztucznym rytmie maszyny. Czy czujesz dreszcze będąc codziennym świadkiem tak beznadziejnej monotonii?

Dziewczyna nie wiedziała co odpowiedzieć. Każde kolejne słowo kobiety zdawało się ją coraz bardziej przerażać.

- Powiem ci co naprawdę przynosi dreszcze. Zabawa życiem, przekraczanie cienkiej linii pomiędzy zachowaniem tego co naturalne i ulepszaniem wedle własnej woli i poczucia estetyki. Nie ma żadnych świętości i każdy ruch jest dozwolony. Wstąp do naszego gabinetu odnowy biologicznej, zrobimy cię na nowo! - widząc euforię w oczach białowłosej, młoda pielęgniarka chciała oddalić się i znaleźć kogoś, kto mógłby jej pomóc. Z przerażeniem zauważyła, że korytarz całkowicie opustoszał, nie było nawet policjantów pilnujących pacjenta.

- Wypadek zmienił cię nie do poznania? Nie możesz chodzić, ruszać się, oddychać? Nic prostszego, damy ci nowe kończyny, sterowane przez centralny komputer połączony prosto z mózgiem, nowy, pancerny kręgosłup i rdzeń kręgowy i nowe, biomechaniczne płuca. Damy ci nową skórę, której nie przebije pocisk, oczy widzące w całym zakresie widma a twoje kości powleczemy płynnym adamantium. Pozbądź się swojego człowieczeństwa i zostań jednym z nas.

- Pani nie czuje się chyba najlepiej... - wyszeptała pielęgniarka. W myślach przeklinała samą siebie, za to że zgodziła się wziąć zastępstwo za koleżankę. Ray zabawiała się ze swoim chłopakiem a ona musiała rozmawiać z jakąś wariatką. Spiral uspokoiła się troszkę, jednocześnie zauważając, że drzwi do sali chorych były uchylone.

- A jednak zdecydowali się. - powiedziała zrzucając z siebie ubranie.

Dziewczyna sięgnęła trzęsącą się ręką po telefon a jej wzrok tkwił na sześciorękim ciele członkini Freedom Force.

- Ochrona... dzwonię z trzeciego piętra. Mamy kłopoty... jest tu mutant... - wyszeptała z trudem.

Tajemniczy człowiek ubrany w ciemny garnitur zbliżył się do szpitalnego łóżka w którym leżał nieprzytomny mutant telepata. Niepewnym ruchem wyjął z kieszeni w marynarce małą flaszkę wypełnioną jakimś płynem oraz strzykawkę. Przygotowywał się do podania rannemu mężczyźnie środka chemicznego, dzięki któremu on nigdy nie odzyskał by on przytomności. Spiral otworzyła drzwi prezentując rozpostarte ramiona.

- Noc jest tutaj zbyt cicha, zbyt monotonna, chyba najwyższy czas, abym znalazła partnera do tańca! - kobieta krzyknęła a wokół jej ciała pojawiła się świetlista poświata. Przestraszony napastnik podbiegł do okna i instynktownie wyrzucił na ulicę śmiercionośną dawkę chemikaliów.

- Skąd ona się tu wzięła? - powiedział sam do siebie a bicie jego serca jak i oddech stawały się coraz szybsze i szybsze. Rzucił się do ucieczki i ku swojemu zdumieniu przebiegł obok białowłosej kobiety bez najmniejszej trudności. Spiral uśmiechnęła się a w jej umyśle narysował się wzór tańca energetycznego, który miała podarować niedoszłemu zabójcy ochranianej przez nią osoby.

- Twój umysł stanie się labiryntem z którego nie będzie ucieczki. Stanie się on dla ciebie pułapką w którą sam wpadniesz przez strach jaki pożera twoje myśli. A wszystkie drogi jakie wybierzesz zaprowadzą do mojego serca!

Mężczyzna przebiegł obok młodej pielęgniarki stojącej na środku korytarza. Dziewczyna próbowała go zatrzymać, zapytać o to co działo się wokół niej, ale słowa nie mogły wydobyć się z jej ust uciszonych przez strach. Agent pobiegł do klatki schodowej, próbował wyjąć telefon komórkowy i skontaktować się ze swoimi przełożonymi, ale nie mógł go odnaleźć w żadnej ze swoich kieszeni. Wydawało mu się, że biegnie godzinami, schody stawały się coraz bardziej stronę i kręte a ściany wiły się wokół niego niczym mroczna karuzela w ruinach starego lunaparku. Mężczyzna spoglądał za siebie, wydawało mu się, że słyszał za swoją głową śmiech Spiral, czuł jej oddech na swoim karku. Jego własny cień przybierał postać sześciorękiej kobiety o długich włosach wijących się na wietrze. Mężczyzna otworzył stojące przed nim drzwi i szybkim krokiem wszedł do pogrążonego w ciemności pomieszczenia jednocześnie wyciągając pistolet. Jego szybki oddech odbijał się echem od niewidocznych ścian pomieszczenia niosąc ze sobą lodowaty powiem wiatru. Agent przeklinał swoich pracodawców, szaloną kobietę a także wszystkich mutantów przez których znalazł się w takiej sytuacji. Próbował uspokoić się i zachować jak na profesjonalistę przystało, ale dziwna siła działająca na jego umysł nie pozwalała mu na to. W tym samym czasie Spiral zbliżyła się do pielęgniarki stojącej w bezruchu na samym środku opustoszałego korytarza.

- Idziesz ze mną. Będziesz świadkiem przemiany człowieka w coś znacznie doskonalszego. - powiedziała uśmiechając się szeroko. Dziewczyna chciała zaprotestować, uciekać, ale nie miała na to najmniejszej szansy. Przestrzeń wokół Spiral rozbłysła jaskrawym światłem i wraz z blondynką teleportowała się w nieznane.

Tej samej nocy.

Budka telefoniczna stojąca w ciemnej alei oświetlona była światłem pobliskiej latarni, którego promienie załamywały się na cząstkach dymu wydobywającego się z okolicznej studzienki kanalizacyjnej. Obok budki stał ogromny, gruby mężczyzna ubrany w długi prochowiec i kapelusz. Nie mógł wejść do środka ze względu na swoją tuszę, ale pomimo tego trzymał kurczowo słuchawkę od telefonu. Fred Dukes dzwonił do swoich dawnych znajomych, ponieważ sprawy przybrały dla niego niespodziewany obrót, dokładnie taki jaki oni mu przepowiedzieli.

- Nie wiem skąd miałeś te informacje, ale jest dokładnie tak jak mówiłeś! - podniecony mężczyzna krzyczał do słuchawki.

- Jakieś ustrojstwo będzie przenoszone do laboratorium S.H.I.E.L.D. gdzieś na jakimś zadupiu a Mystique zdecydowała, że to ja mam go pilnować! Nie wiem skąd masz dojścia tak głęboko, ale jestem pod wrażeniem!

- Mówiłem ci, że ta robota uczyni nas bogatymi.

- Kiedy umówimy się co do szczegółów roboty?

- Nie będzie żadnych szczegółów. Nasze kolejne spotkanie byłoby zbyt niebezpieczne. Wiemy którędy będziecie jechać i złapiemy was w najbardziej odpowiednim momencie. Twoje zadanie jest bardzo proste Dukes... po prostu nie możesz pozwolić im uciec z tym złomem. Zrozumiałeś?

- Tak... - odparł Blob.

- Nie bądź taki pochmurny. Jutro będziemy bogaci a ty będziesz mógł olać frajerów z którymi pracujesz i raz na zawsze uciec ze świata peleryn i kolorowych strojów.

Czarnowłosy mężczyzna kurczowo ściskał pistolet nie odrywając wzroku od jakiegoś abstrakcyjnego kształtu ukrytego gdzieś w ciemności, istniejącego być może tylko i wyłącznie w jego umyśle. Był gotowy na walkę, starcie z mutantką, był pewny że zareaguje dostatecznie szybko i zabije kobietę, nawet jeśli miałoby to zniszczyć jego przyszłą karierę. Nie próbował uciekać, wiedział doskonale, że przed Spiral nie mógłby się nigdzie ukryć. Będąc w swoistym transie, agent nie zauważył, że wyszedł ze szpitala jakimiś tylnymi, przez nikogo od lat nie używanymi drzwiami i podążał wzdłuż ciemnej alei w nieznanym mu kierunku. W pewnym momencie usłyszał dobiegającą skądś dziwną muzykę, graną przez starodawne urządzenie, prostą i krótką lecz wielokrotnie się powtarzającą, denerwującą i jednocześnie niosącą ze sobą jakiś dziwny niepokój i uczucie osamotnienia. Wkrótce oczom mężczyzny ukazały się uchylone drzwi do opuszczonego budynku nad którymi widniał świecący na niebiesko neon "Welcome to the Body Shoppe, We'll make a New You!". Za bramą znajdował się zaciemniony korytarz i dziesiątki drzwi. Agent słyszał dochodzące z nich jęki, śmiechy, chichoty i szeptane rozmowy zasłyszane w innym miejscu i innym czasie na granicy pomiędzy snem i jawą w szarej godzinie poranka. Pojawiło się wokół niego kilka dziwnie wyglądających osób. Wygolone na łyso kobiety w białych fartuchach, o długich paznokciach i maskach na twarzach. Jedna z nich, chodząca na szczudłach postać w długiej sukni zmusiła mężczyznę do wejścia do jednej z sal. Czekała tam na niego Spiral w białym fartuchu i towarzyszące jej asystentki. Jedną z nich była zahipnotyzowana pielęgniarka ze szpitala. Wokół kobiety zgromadzone były dziwne urządzenia, poustawiane w pozornym nieładzie, w kontrolowanym chaosie, który rozumiał tylko wykrzywiony umysł sześciorękiej kobiety. Łóżka z pasami do przypinania pacjentów, lampy świecące prosto w oczy, wiszące kable, rury i wskazówkowe mierniki ciśnienia wyglądały z każdego zakamarka a głębiej widać było szafy pełne analogowej elektroniki migającej różnokolorowymi światełkami i zbiorniki z płynami fizjologicznymi. Spiral uśmiechnęła się do gościa swej pracowni, zapraszając go gestami wszystkich sześciu ramion. Przerażony agent próbował wycelować w nią pistolet, ale silna ręka jednej z asystentek mutanki skutecznie mu to uniemożliwiła. Spiral nachyliła się nad wstającym z podłogi człowiekiem.

- Jesteś bardzo, bardzo niedobry... próbowałeś zabić bliźniego a to jest grzech... ale nie martw się, w tym miejscu zostaniesz oczyszczony, tutaj narodzisz się na nowo!

- Kim ty jesteś, ty wiedźmo? - agent był przerażony a z jego oczu wylewała się wściekłość do wszystkich mutantów świata.

- Twoim stwórcą! - krzyknęła Spiral jednocześnie wybuchając śmiechem. Asystentki kobiety siłą zaciągnęły mężczyznę w kierunku stołu operacyjnego nad którymi wisiał wielki robot chirurgiczny z ramionami zakończonymi ostrymi i niebezpiecznie wyglądającymi narzędziami.

- Zaglądnijcie do jego mózgu! Zobaczcie z kim mamy do czynienia! A potem uczyńcie go jednym z moich ochroniarzy! - Mutantka rozkazała swoim pomocnicom.

- A ty patrz i ucz się, jak pomagać naszym pacjentom w ponownych narodzinach! - dodała patrząc prosto w oczy młodej pielęgniarki.

Wielkie urządzenie założone na głowę nieszczęśnika zaczęło migać różnokolorowymi światełkami a na ekranie położonym ponad głowami wszystkich pojawiały się strzępy obrazów. Tymczasem, w zupełnie innym miejscu i czasie tajemniczy mężczyzna przechadzał się po kamiennych ścieżkach ogrodu pełnego zielonych krzewów przyciętych tak, aby przypominały różne zwierzęta z prawdziwego świata jak i mitologii. Lwy, konie, wielkie ptaki, dinozaury i jednorożce oświetlone były różnokolorowymi reflektorami stojącymi wzdłuż alejki. Mężczyzna był całkiem łysy, miał na sobie szary garnitur. Ciszę ogrodu przerwał dźwięk telefonu komórkowego. Łysy nie spieszył się z jego odbieraniem, ale kiedy urządzenie zadzwoniło po raz trzeci, zdecydował się odpowiedzieć swojemu rozmówcy.

- Słucham? - zapytał.

- Numer 13. nie zgłosił się na umówionym miejscu. Prawdopodobnie spotkały go jakieś kłopoty!

- Jakie kłopoty? Przecież piętro miało być puste!

- Niestety, ktoś musiał nas uprzedzić! Co mam robić?

- Oddal się jak najdalej od tego miejsca. Nie wiemy, kto jest wmieszany. Jeśli to ktoś z peleryn, jak Avengers, albo Freedom Force to możemy mieć problem. Jak zajmę się Numerem 13 osobiście.

- Rozumiem...

Łysy wyłączył telefon zanim osoba będąca po drugiej stronie linii zdążyła dokończyć zdanie.

- Szkoda tracić dobrego człowieka. - mężczyzna powiedział sam do siebie wyjmując małe pudełko z przyciskiem. Po jego naciśnięciu, powrócił do wolnej wędrówki wzdłuż ogrodowej alei.

Agent przetrzymywany wbrew swojej woli w otoczeniu dziwacznych urządzeń medycznych krzyknął tak jakby go ktoś odzierał ze skóry. Po krótkiej chwili opadł bez ruchu na białą pościel.

- Co wyście z nim zrobiły! - Spiral krzyknęła na swe pomocnice.

- Nic! Nie wiemy co się stało! Nie powinien tak zareagować. On... umarł... - tłumaczyła się łysa kobieta z namalowanym na twarzy szerokim uśmiechem.

- Ktoś z zewnątrz... wygląda na to, że ktoś z zewnątrz go zaatakował. - dodała po chwili.

- Przełamał się przez bariery tego miejsca? To absurd! - Spiral nie mogła uwierzyć w słowa kobiety, ale po sprawdzeniu kilku monitorów w sali przyznała jej rację.

- Wykorzystajcie wszystko co się da z jego ciała! Przyda się kolejny automaton do prac remontowych! - oznajmiła kierując się w stronę innego łóżka. Okazało się, że leży w nim mężczyzna postrzelony podczas incydentu w restauracji. Jego oddech był równy a twarz pogodna, nie wskazująca na krytyczny stan zdrowia człowieka. Spiral odgarnęła włosy z jego czoła jedną ze swych sześciu rąk.

- Co oni z tobą zrobili... - zapytała retorycznie.

Odwróciła się spoglądając w oczy blondynce ze szpitala. Dziewczyna patrzyła na nią pustym wzrokiem, cichym spojrzeniem pozbawionym wolnej woli.

- Zaopiekuj się nim. Sprawdź co niszczy jego ciało. - rozkazała.

- Nie martw się. Na razie nie umiesz używać tego sprzętu, ale to miejsce samo cię nauczy wszystkiego czego potrzebujesz. I kiedy już staniesz się jego częścią, przestaniesz być marionetką i odzyskasz swoją wolną wolę, obiecuję Ci. - powiedziała wychodząc z sali operacyjnej.

Blob stał na jednym z korytarzy siedziby Freedom Force oczekując na wynik rozmowy swojej szefowej z przedstawicielem jednostki naukowej należącej do S.H.I.E.L.D. Wiedział doskonale, czego rozmowa dotyczyła i niepokoił się cały czas myśląc o spotkaniu z poprzednich dni i planie kradzieży prototypu najnowszej broni. Postanowił działać i obiecał sobie, że nikt ani nic nie będzie w stanie zmienić jego planów. Drzwi od gabinetu uchyliły się i wkrótce przy grubym mutancie znalazło się kilka osób: Val Cooper, Mystique, mężczyzna w ciemnych okularach ubrany w czarny garnitur oraz Crimson Commando. Widząc swojego kolegę z drużyny, Blob lekko się skrzywił, ale nie dał po sobie znać niezadowolenia.

- Panie Michels, przedstawiam panu drugiego agenta, który zajmie się ochroną pańskiej przesyłki, Frederick Dukes, Blob. - powiedziała Val Cooper.

- Witam. - odparł człowiek niechętnie wyciągając rękę w kierunku Bloba.

- Dzień dobry. - powiedział Dukes.

- Zostawię panów samych, aby mogli panowie omówić szczegóły czekającego was zadania. - oznajmiła Val zabierając Mystique ze sobą. Michels wraz z Blobem i Commando skierowali się do wyjścia z budynku.

- Czy masz jakieś inne zdolności poza grubą dupą? - mężczyzna w garniturze odważył się zakpić z mutanta, gdy tylko dwie kobiety zniknęły z jego pola widzenia.

- Chcesz się przekonać? - Blob odparł zaciskając pięści i przysiągł sobie, że zemści się za ten docinek gdy tylko nadarzy się najbliższa okazja.

- Jeśli mam być zupełnie szczery, to nie podoba mi się, że dwóch mutantów, w tym jeden wielki i spocony dawny złodziej i bandyta będą ochraniać moich ludzi i sprzęt. Dlatego skróćmy wszystkie rozmowy do minimum i zróbmy to co mamy zrobić jak najszybciej. Im szybciej pozbędę się waszego towarzystwa tym lepiej.

- Lepiej dla ciebie, żebyś już przestał gadać! - Blob zdenerwował się. Commando próbował go uspokoić.

- A ty po jaką cholerę ze mną lecisz? Sam sobie poradzę z chronieniem jakiegoś kawałka złomu! Na co mi twoje towarzystwo? - Fred był rozdrażniony i miał ochotę wyładować energię na koledze.

- Mnie twoje też jest niepotrzebne, Dukes. Mystique wyznaczyła nas obu dlatego zamknij się, wykonaj zadanie i zabierz swoją część kasy. Nie musimy się bliżej poznawać i śpiewać wspólnie piosenek przy ognisku! - odpowiedział starszy mutant.

- Dość gadania! - Michels przerwał ich rozmowę. Okazało się, że mutanci doszli do helikoptera stojącego na pobliskim lądowisku.

- Właźcie do środka i przeczytajcie uważnie papiery z opisem misji! Resztę dowiecie się na miejscu! - dodał pokazując pilotowi gest dłonią, aby uruchomił silnik maszyny.

11


	3. Chapter 3

**Rozdział III: Próba**

Blob patrzył ze znudzeniem jak kilku ubranych w białe fartuchy naukowców pracowało przy dziwnym urządzeniu wielkości szafy, które dla mutanta wydawało się jedynie kupą pospawanych ze sobą blach, rur, plątaniną niepotrzebnych kabli i kolorowych światełek przyczepionych w zupełnie losowych miejscach. Dukes coraz bardziej denerwował się przedłużającymi się testami, chciał jak najszybciej zacząć swą misję: zarówno tą, którą zleciła mu szefowa grupy Freedom Force, jak i tą którą sam zdecydował się wykonać po spotkaniu z dawnym przyjacielem. Obecność Crimson Commando bardzo go irytowała a dodatkowo mogła oznaczać kłopoty w najbliższej przyszłości, podczas transportu maszynerii na pustynię. Patrzył jak starszy mężczyzna spacerował po pomieszczeniu laboratoryjnym nieopodal ekipy technicznej wykonującej testy. Blob uśmiechnął się pod nosem, przekonując samego siebie, że jego kolega z grupy nie będzie dla niego żadną przeszkodą ani zagrożeniem. Commando zbliżył się do niego, wyrywając go z zamyślenia.

- Wiesz do czego może służyć ta kupa złomu? - spytał.

- Nie mam zielonego pojęcia. To ty cały czas kręcisz się dookoła tych jajogłowych. Nie próbowałeś zapytać? - Blob odparł niechętnie.

- Próbowałem. Nie mam odpowiednio wysokiego stopnia, aby znać szczegóły. Nawet nie wiemy co będziemy chronić.

- Bo za wiedzę nam nie płacą. Myśl lepiej jak bezpiecznie dostarczyć to na miejsce. - Fred powiedział ze złością.

- Nie przyszło ci do głowy, chociażby na chwilę, że być może będziemy chronić jakąś zabójczą broń? Być może nawet przeciwko ludziom takim jak my? - Commando zapytał pokazując na łysego mężczyznę wkładającego do wnętrza urządzenia owalny pojemnik.

- Gówno mnie to obchodzi! Robię to za co mi płacą! - Blob odwrócił się, jednocześnie szykując się do wyjścia z pomieszczenia.

- Idę znaleźć coś do żarcia! Umrę z głodu zanim oni skończą z tym złomem! - odparł próbując uwolnić się od niechcianego towarzystwa.

W tym samym czasie Val Cooper odebrała telefon od jednego ze swoich przełożonych. Usłyszawszy najnowsze wiadomości zbladła, nie wiedząc w jaki sposób ustosunkować się do zasłyszanych rewelacji. Zniknięcie rannego mutanta ze szpitala stawiało ją w fatalnym położeniu. Osobiście obiecała Mystique, że mężczyzna będzie chroniony i nikt ani nic nie będzie mogło zagrozić jego zdrowiu lub życiu. Przekonywała mutantkę, aby nie działała na własną rękę i pozwoliła odpowiednim ludziom wykonywać należącą do nich robotę. Słowa Raven okazały się prorocze, mutant zniknął bez śladu. Nie wiedziała w jaki sposób kobieta zareaguje na nowinę, nie wiedziała czy będzie mogła powstrzymać ją przez odejściem z Freedom Force i powrotem do działalności terrorystycznej. Z drugiej strony obawiała się, że być może Raven zaczęła działać na własną rękę i to z jej winy mutant terrorysta został uprowadzony. Może ktoś z Freedom Force był osobiście zaangażowany? Może utraciła już kontrolę nad tak niebezpiecznymi osobami. Na dodatek zniknęła także pielęgniarka. Mutant nie byłby przez nikogo opłakiwany i pewnie niewielu dowiedziałby się o jego zniknięciu, ale młoda, biała kobieta, która nie wróciła do domu po całym dniu pracy nie mogła pozostać niezauważona. Val wiedziała, że nie mogła już dłużej się wahać. Weszła do pokoju zajmowanego przez Mystique. Chciała mieć to wszystko za sobą. W małym pomieszczeniu, nie zastała jednak przywódczyni grupy mutantów. Zamiast tego, w pokoju siedziała Destiny. Kobieta miała odsłoniętą twarz a jej siwe włosy były rozpuszczone. Jej złota maska leżała na biurku, tuż obok herbaty, którą kobieta spokojnie popijała. Pomimo swej ślepoty, Irene dokładnie wiedziała kto wszedł do gabinetu oraz jaki był cel jej wizyty.

- Gdzie jest Raven? - spytała Val.

- Nie ma jej tutaj. Wykonuje swoją misję. - odparła Destiny.

- Jaką misję? - Val był zdziwiona. Zadała pytanie nie zastanawiając się ani przez minutę.

- Twoją misję, wykonuje twój rozkaz. Nie pamiętasz już? - Oznajmiła Irene. Val pomyślała przez chwilę a po chwili złapała się za głowę i zaśmiała sama z siebie.

- Rzeczywiście... przez ostatnie zamieszanie zupełnie o tym zapomniałam. - powiedziała sama do siebie a po chwili znów zwróciła się do swej rozmówczyni.

- Irene, ten mężczyzna zniknął wczoraj w nocy ze szpitala. Nie ma żadnych świadków. Co gorsze...

- Zniknęła też młoda kobieta, która pracowała w tamtym szpitalu. - Destiny dokończyła za nią. Val bardzo szybko uświadomiła sobie, że nie mogła zaskoczyć jasnowidza.

- Czy ty wiesz coś więcej? Wiesz kto był zamieszany? - spytała z nadzieją na jakąkolwiek wskazówkę.

- Wiem, że oboje zniknęli. Niczego więcej nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć.

- Nie wiesz w jakim kierunku ich wywieziono? Kto był odpowiedzialny? - Val nie dawała za wygraną.

Irene wstała z krzesła, po czym kontynuowała swą wypowiedź.

- Nie mówiłam, że gdziekolwiek ich wywieziono, bo ich nie wywieziono. Stało się dokładnie tak jak powiedziałam. Zniknęli.

- Zniknęli? Skąd? - Val spojrzała w ślepe oczy starej kobiety.

- Z tej rzeczywistości. - odparła Irene.

- Ich linia czasowa nagle przerodziła się w nicość, jak gdyby wpadła do nieprzeniknionego tunelu pomiędzy światami. Nie potrafię tego wyrazić słowami, a ty nie jesteś w stanie tego zrozumieć. Musiałabyś mieć mój dar, Val. - kontynuowała.

- Niewiele jest sił, które są w stanie tak bardzo zmącić mój wzrok widzący przyszłość. Jestem pewna, że ich losy zakrywa jakaś potężna, bardzo specyficzna magia.

- Magia?

- Magia nie pochodząca z tego świata. Dokładnie ta sama, która zakryła przede mną twarz kogoś, kto strzelał do tamtego mężczyzny w tamtą noc. Kule pojawiły się tak samo jak zniknęli ci ludzie... nagle zrodziły się z nicości, jak gdyby wyłoniły się z nieprzeniknionego tunelu pomiędzy światami. Zaczynam rozumieć wzorzec pojawiający się pomiędzy tymi wydarzeniami.

Val niepokoiła się coraz bardziej. Każda nowa rewelacja była bardziej przerażająca od poprzedniej.

- Muszę skontaktować się z moimi przełożonymi. Każda informacja jest teraz ważna. Nawet tak cholernie enigmatyczna. - kobieta skierowała się do wyjścia, ale otwierając drzwi postanowiła zapytać o jeszcze jedną rzecz.

- Irene, gdzie są wszyscy z Freedom Force?

- Większość zajmuje się swoimi sprawami. Raven jest na misji, Blob i Commando także. Ach... nie mam pojęcia, gdzie jest Spiral... ale ona także jest chroniona przez potężną magię z innego świata... - stara kobieta powiedziała zastanawiając się nad czymś głęboko.

- Spiral... - powtórzyła Val wychodząc z pokoju. Czy wszystko to co działo się ostatnio było jej sprawką? Może Raven straciła kontrolę nad najbardziej niestabilną członkinią swojej drużyny? A może Spiral działała na wyraźnie polecenie Mystique? Kobieta przeklinała w myślach chwilę w której zdecydowała się przyjąć zadanie założenie zespołu składającego się z samych mutantów kryminalistów.

Spiral patrzyła na swoje najnowsze dzieło nabierające kształtu w akcie twórczym. Nieme kobiety otaczały leżące nieruchomo ciało tajemniczego agenta nad którym zwisały różnorodne urządzenia. Ogromny robot medyczny wyglądający jak stalowy pająk, zbudowany na szybko z rdzewiejących przedmiotów zabranych wprost z jakiegoś wysypiska, wisiał nad łóżkiem a z otworów w podłodze wydobywały się białe dymy. Inne urządzenie, stojące tuż za głową martwego mężczyzny, wierciło w jego głowie dziurę a kobieta w białej masce na twarzy czekała obok przygotowując czarne pudełko z migającymi na kolorowo światełkami. Koszmarne zabiegi były prezentacją technologii dysponowanej przez Spiral nie tylko dla niej samej, ale także dla towarzyszącej jej blondynki. Młoda pielęgniarka patrzyła bez ruchu na horror dziejący się przed jej oczami pragnąc uciec jak najdalej i jednocześnie nie mogąc zrobić najmniejszego ruchu. Jedna z pomocnic Spiral usuwała mózg z głowy agenta rzucając go kawałkami na podłogę pokrytą przez sztuczną mgłę. Dziewczyna chciała krzyczeć, ukryć się albo chociaż zamknąć oczy, ale kontrola sześciorękiej mutantki była zbyt silna.

- Zastąpienie organicznego mózgu elektronicznym odpowiednikiem jest proste. Nano-roboty, które są produkowane w jego wnętrzu bardzo szybko zastąpią rozkładający się system nerwowy, być może uda im się nawet zagarnąć jakieś przelotne, ostatnie wspomnienia. Będę miała kolejnego idealnego pomocnika, marionetkę, robota z mięsa sterowanego z czarnej skrzynki.

- Jak zatrzymasz postępujący proces gnicia? - jasnowłosa kobieta otwarła usta po raz pierwszy od przekroczenia progów Body Shoppe. Powiedziała coś o czym nie pomyślała, coś co napełniło ją jeszcze większym strachem o swój przyszły los. Miejsce coraz bardziej wpływało na zachowanie kobiety, w jej głowie było coraz mniej jej własnych myśli a coraz więcej szeptów dochodzących z najciemniejszych zakamarków kryjówki białowłosej mutantki. Spiral uśmiechnęła się, zadowolona z postępującego procesu konwersji.

- Cieszę się, że zaczynasz się interesować tym co się dookoła ciebie dzieje. Odpowiadając na twoje pytanie, nie wiem czy będę chciała zatrzymać proces gnicia jego ciała. Może wyślę go do prac na zewnątrz tego pięknego miejsca? Tam nie będzie nikomu przeszkadzał smród jego gnijącego ciała. Będzie tam pracował aż się rozleci, tak jak konstrukcja stalowa przeżarta przez rdzę. A teraz wracaj już do pracy, przecież dałam ci zadanie do wykonania. - powiedziała wychodząc z pomieszczenia.

Tymczasem, w innym miejscu, gdzieś w samym centrum Stanów Zjednoczonych, samochód pancerny w którym przewożono dziwne urządzenie skonstruowane przez naukowców z S.H.I.E.L.D. był gotowy do drogi. Blob i Commando zajęli miejsce w jednym z wozów jadących tuż za chronionym obiektem wraz z dwoma młodymi agentami. W skład konwoju wchodziły dodatkowo dwa samochody z kilkoma żołnierzami oraz pojazd przewożący naukowców. Blob patrzył przez zakratowane okna na zmieniający się szybko krajobraz, myśląc w jaki sposób jego kolega miał zamiar poinformować go o rozpoczęciu akcji kradzieży urządzenia, tego samego którego zobowiązał się chronić. Commando siedział naprzeciwko grubasa nie odzywając się do niego. Atmosfera wewnątrz pojazdu była bardzo ciężka, widać było wyraźnie, że mężczyźni znosili się z ogromnym trudem. Dwóch żołnierzy także nie było zachwyconych towarzystwem mutantów i każdy liczył, że wspólna wyprawa skończy się jak najszybciej. Konwój minął zabudowania miejskie i rozległe tereny podmiejskie witając rozciągającą się dookoła pustynię. Grubas, wsłuchując się w monotonny odgłos silnika i czując na sobie gorące promienie słoneczne, powoli przysypiał. W pewnym momencie został gwałtownie obudzony przez Franka.

- Czego znowu chcesz! Nie dostałeś jeszcze od nikogo w pysk? - zapytał Dukes.

- Coś się przed nami dzieje. Zatrzymaliśmy się. - odparł siwy mężczyzna.

- Tak? - spytał Blob domyślając się o co chodziło. Konwój przestał się poruszać, gdyż na drodze samochodu wojskowego jadącego na czele kolumny pojawił się jakiś mężczyzna. Dwóch żołnierzy wyszło mu na przeciw. Byli uzbrojeni, ale on zdawał się tym zupełnie nie przejmować. Okazało się, że był nim wąsaty kolega Bloba.

- Kim pan jest? Co pan tutaj robi? - krzyczał młody agent S.H.I.E.L.D. widząc przed sobą człowieka w długim płaszczu.

- Spaceruję. A nie wolno mi? - odparł wąsacz. Dwóch żołnierzy spojrzało na siebie, byli zakłopotani nie wiedząc jak zareagować. Commando wyszedł z wozu, aby jak najszybciej rozwiązać sprawę z natrętnym włóczęgą.

- Wracajcie do pozostałych! - rozkazał wojskowym.

- Dowiem się o co tutaj chodzi a wy pilnujcie sprzętu na wypadek gdyby zrobiło się gorąco. - dodał.

Wąsacz uśmiechnął się krzywo.

- Już się zrobiło gorąco. - powiedział wskazując na Słońce bezlitośnie atakujące okolicę swoim żarem.

- Nie mam ochoty na żarty! Kim pan jest? - Frank był wściekły. Nerwowo rozglądał się dookoła.

- Spaceruję sobie... mam prawo na chwilę samotności. To wy wjechaliście nieproszeni na mój teren. - mężczyzna spojrzał na wóz z aparaturą S.H.I.E.L.D.

- Co tam wieziecie? - spytał.

- To tajne. - odparł Commando.

- Pewnie jakąś atomówkę. Sami robicie potajemnie testy a innych oskarżacie o nielegalne prace nad uranem. Jesteście bandą hipokrytów.

- Niech pan się odsunie. Panu się nie podoba, że tu jesteśmy, my też nie mamy czasu na postoje. Dlatego najlepiej będzie jak się szybko pożegnany!

- Dobra, dobra. - Wąsacz oznajmił odchodząc kilka kroków w pustynię, wystarczająco daleko, żeby zrobić przejazd dla kolumny samochodów. Commando i agenci wrócili do swych pojazdów szykując się do dalszej trasy. Niestety, nie dane im było przesunąć się choćby o metr. Samochód wiozący Bloba stał w miejscu, pomimo usilnych prób kierowcy ruszenia w drogę.

- Co tam się dzieje! - krzyczał Frank.

- Ugrzęźliśmy w piasku, czy co?

W tym samym momencie jego wzrok wylądował na Blobie. Nalana twarz grubasa promieniała uśmiechem. Commando przypomniał sobie o zdolnościach jego kolegi z zespołu.

- Dukes! To twoja sprawka! Co ty robisz? - spytał.

- Podoba mi się tutaj. Nie mam zamiaru się nigdzie ruszać! - Blob odparł z zadowoleniem.

- Co to za gierki?

- Chcę poczekać jeszcze kilka minut. - mężczyzna poprawił się na fotelu. Starszy mutant wyjął pistolet przykładając go do głowy Dukesa. Dwóch młodych żołnierzy przeładowało trzymane przez nich karabiny.

- Przestań to robić, albo zostaniesz na tym pustkowiu z dziurą w głowie. - Commando powiedział przysuwając broń bliżej skroni grubasa. W tym samym momencie potężna eksplozja wstrząsnęła drogą przed pierwszym z samochodów. Kilku agentów zostało ranionych odłamkami, pozostali wybiegli z pojazdów z gotowością do walki z niewidocznym jeszcze przeciwnikiem. Frank także do nich dołączył pozostawiając Bloba pod opieką dwóch żołnierzy.

- Co tu się dzieje? - spytał pierwszego z zauważonych mężczyzn.

- Nie wiem! Zostaliśmy zaatakowani! - odpowiedział człowiek. Chwila nieuwagi wystarczyła, aby trafił go promień z energetycznej broni.

- Kryć się! - rozkazał Commando samemu chowając się za jednym z pojazdów. Kiedy jego wzrok przyzwyczaił się do dymu, udało mu się spostrzec sylwetki atakujących ludzi. Wszyscy mieli na sobie żółte stroje A.I.M., byli uzbrojeni i zamaskowani.

- Cholera! To A.I.M.! Musimy za wszelką cenę ochronić ładunek! Wezwaliście pomoc! - spytał młodego agenta.

- Nie! Radio nie działa. Muszą stosować jakiś sygnał zakłócający!

- Musimy poradzić sobie sami, żołnierzu.

Tymczasem, Blob jednym, silnym ruchem ręki pozbawił przytomności dwóch pilnujących go strażników. Zniszczył ich broń a następnie wytoczył się z pojazdu. Przed jego oczami trwała regularna walka pomiędzy wojskowymi a terrorystami w dziwnych, żółtych strojach. W oddali stał jego znajomy, dając mu wyraźne znaki rękami. Mutant postanowił działać. Wolnym krokiem podszedł do broniących się agentów oraz swego kolegi z Freedom Force. Słychać było strzały a chwilę później dwóch członków A.I.M. upadło na ziemię po ugodzeniu przez kule. Zdezorientowani terroryści byli przekonani, że ich plan nie powiódł się. Blob uderzył woskowych z S.H.I.E.L.D. skutecznie powalając ich na ziemię. Złapał trzeciego z nich, uderzając nim z całej siły o karoserię samochodu. Commando nie mógł uwierzyć własnym oczom.

- Dukes, co ty do cholery robisz! - spytał.

- Zejdź mi z drogi Frank, albo do nich dołączysz. - odparł grubas.

- Pokazałeś swoje prawdziwe kolory, tłuściochu... ale ja nie dam ci się tak łatwo. - Mężczyzna wyjął nóż i ruszył na Bloba. Niestety, ogromny mutant był zbyt silny. Unieruchomił ramię Commando zmuszając go do upuszczenia noża. A.I.M. wykorzystało okazję, aby zaatakować kolejne cele, w tym kilku naukowców chroniących się w pancernym wozie przenoszącym tajemnicze urządzenie. Dukes znokautował swego przeciwnika przyciskając go do ziemi swym tłustym cielskiem. Crimson próbował się bronić, wykorzystać swoją nadludzką kondycję fizyczną i wyszkolenie w czasie wielu lat służby, ale nie był w stanie przeciwstawić się ogromnej górze tłuszczu i mięśni zgniatającej go swą masą. Poddał się a Blob chwycił za jego głowę i wcisnął ją w piasek pozbawiając starszego mutanta przytomności. Okazało się, że walka już się skończyła. Dookoła spacerowali terroryści z A.I.M. a wszyscy agenci S.H.I.E.L.D. jak i naukowcy leżeli na spieczonej Słońcem ziemi, pozbawieni przytomności przez energetyczną broń albo ciosy silnych rąk Bloba. Wąsaty mężczyzna podszedł do grubasa uśmiechając się do niego.

- Dobra robota, gratuluję świetnego wyboru. - powiedział kierując się w stronę pancernego samochodu. Jeden z ubranych na żółto napastników także podszedł do grubasa, zdejmując jednocześnie osobliwe nakrycie głowy. Okazało się, że był nim drugi stary znajomy Bloba z którym wcześniej spotykał się w knajpie.

- Nie zrobilibyśmy tego samemu. Gdyby nie ty... ten tutaj...- pokazał na leżącego Commando.

- Mógłby nami wszystkimi zamieść podłogę. Podobno jest równie sprawny jak Captain America.

- E tam... to zwykły stary pierdziel. - Dukes odparł patrząc kpiąco na kolegę z drużyny.

- Chłopaki... powiecie mi w końcu co miałem chronić? - zapytał. Wąsacz odwrócił się do niego twarzą.

- Nie mamy teraz czasu. Ten samochód jest sprawny, prawda? Musimy go jak najszybciej uruchomić i uciekać stąd zanim ci na górze domyślą się, że coś jest nie tak. Nasi ludzie próbują ich zmylić wysyłając fałszywe dane o tym, że nadal poruszacie się w stronę poligonu, ale nie minie zbyt wiele czasu zanim oni odkryją, że coś jest nie tak. Nie wiadomo kogo mogą po nas wysłać.

- Dobrze. Ale zaraz po tym wytłumaczysz mi o co w tym wszystkim chodzi, dobrze? - Blob nadal był bardzo zaciekawiony co ukradł i nieufny wobec swych starych przyjaciół. Znajomi grubasa oraz jeden z zamaskowanych ludzi A.I.M. weszli do pancernej ciężarówki. Blob pozostał w tyle, zamyślając się nad czymś głęboko. Wąsacz wychylił się z szoferki.

- Szybciej. Nie słyszałeś co do ciebie mówiłem?

- Zaraz. - Dukes uciszył go jednym słowem.

- Nad czym się zastanawiasz?

Tym razem Blob się nie odezwał. Odwrócił się, kierując się w stronę leżącego Crimson Commando. Podszedł do mężczyzny, wziął go za nogę i ciągnąc go za sobą udał w kierunku samochodu.

- Po cholerę go bierzesz! - wąsacz był wściekły.

- Nagle zaczęło zależeć ci na kimś kogo zdradziłeś? Skąd takie wyrzuty sumienia?

- Zamknij się. On jedzie z nami. - Blob warknął przeciągając Commando prawie pod same koła ciężarówki. Podniósł go z piasku i rzucił w naczepę, blisko dziwnego urządzenia. Chwilę później wgramolił się tam samemu i usiadł na twardych deskach.

- Będziemy mieć przez ciebie kłopoty. - rudy był bardzo niezadowolony.

- Zamknijcie się i jedźcie już! Przecież przed chwilą się wam śpieszyło! - Blob odburknął niechętnie.

- Jedzie z nami i koniec gadania. - dodał po chwili. Samochód ruszył z miejsca, pozostali członkowie A.I.M. także wrócili w głąb pustyni, gdzie czekały na nich ich własne środki transportu. Na miejscu pozostały jedynie wraki pojazdów oraz pokonani agenci jednej z najlepszych agencji antyterrorystycznych na świecie wraz z naukowcami, którym mieli zapewnić ochronę, najlepszą z możliwych.

Spiral siedziała na balkonie jednej z wież przylegających do jej Body Shoppe patrząc na przesuwające się przed jej oczami różnobarwne chmury, naturalne dla tamtego dziwacznego miejsca, leżącego pomiędzy poznanymi wymiarami. Silny wiatr potrząsał jej włosami a do uszu dochodziły dziwne dźwięki, mające swe źródła wiele kilometrów niżej, w przepastnej ciemności gór przecinających niezbadaną krainę. Kobieta czekała cierpliwie na wyniki analizy nanotechnologii niszczącej ciało jej pacjenta. Było to pierwsze zadanie jakie wyznaczyła kobiecie, którą sprowadziła do jej domu i która miała zostać jej najnowszą uczennicą. Blondynka wkrótce pojawiła się na balkonie, trzymając w dłoni czarną płytkę z świecącymi na złoto symbolami.

- Masz dla mnie jakieś dobre wiadomości? - spytała Spiral.

- Nie wiem czy będą dla ciebie dobre. Praca w twoim laboratorium przyprawia mnie o dreszcze. Sprzęt zdaje się mieć tam własną świadomość.

- Nie zdaje się, tylko ma własną świadomość. - Mutantka poprawiła jej wypowiedź.

- Ale nie po to tutaj jesteś. Czego dowiedziałaś się o nanomaszynach niszczących jego ciało?

- Pochodzą z tego miejsca. - Pielęgniarka odparła chłodno.

- Co? - Spiral popatrzyła z niedowierzaniem. Pomyślała, że jej uczennica być może opierała się protokołom przebudowy osobowości i próbowała podświadomie z nią walczyć nie wypełniając jej poleceń. Jedno spojrzenie w głąb jej oczu przekonało ją, że nie miała racji. Kobieta była jej posłuszna. Spiral wzięła trzymaną przez nią tabliczkę, aby samemu spojrzeć na szokujące rewelacje. Liczby zapisane w alfabecie Mojoświata nie pozostawiały żadnych wątpliwości - nanoroboty zostały stworzone tam gdzie obecnie przebywała. Spiral wróciła do wnętrza Body Shoppe.

- Muszę wracać na Ziemię. Mystique zacznie coś podejrzewać i na pewno nie będzie zadowolona, że zabrałam ze sobą trzech ludzi. Masz czas wolny. Możesz zwiedzić to miejsce i zaglądnąć gdzie tylko masz ochotę. - Spiral zatańczyła charakterystycznie, po czym znikła w oślepiającej poświacie. Dziewczyna poczuła, że wracała jej świadomość, zdolność do wolnego myślenia i kontrola nad własnym ciałem. Jednocześnie uderzył w nią niewyobrażalny lęk i świadomość w jakiej sytuacji się znalazła.

Gdzieś pośrodku pustyni, w kilku dawno opuszczonych i zapomnianych przez wszystkich niewielkich budynkach znów zagościli mieszkańcy. Byli nimi ukrywający się przed pościgiem S.H.I.E.L.D. członkowie A.I.M. a także Blob i jego znajomi. Po udanej akcji napadu na konwój wiozący komponent nowej broni, wszyscy znaleźli schronienie w starej bazie wojskowej zniszczonej przez rdzę, piasek i bezlitosne promienie słoneczne. Blob spacerował po okolicy, kopiąc leżące w piasku kamienie i przewracając elementy starego ogrodzenia. Zaglądnął na chwilę do baraku, gdzie leżał nieprzytomny, związany linami Commando, aby powrócić do garażu, gdzie jego dwaj znajomi oraz inni naukowcy z organizacji terrorystycznej oglądali swój najnowszy, skradziony dobytek. W jego głowie wciąż gościły sprzeczne uczucia i nie mógł przekonać się do słuszności tego co zrobił przed kilkoma godzinami. Zamaszystym ruchem tłustej ręki otworzył stalowe drzwi hangaru i milcząco wkroczył do środka. Zastał tam ubranych na żółto terrorystów kręcących się wokół urządzenia zupełnie tak jak naukowcy z S.H.I.E.L.D. na początku jego misji. Rudy mężczyzna zignorował jego pojawienie się, ale wąsacz spojrzał w jego stronę zauważając, że Blob miał wiele pytań.

- W czym mogę ci pomóc, Dukes? - spytał.

- Chcę wiedzieć tylko jedno...

- Tak?

- Do czego to cholerstwo służy. I chcę prostej odpowiedzi, którą będę mógł zrozumieć.

- Ależ oczywiście. Ale nie powiedzieli ci o tym w bazie S.H.I.E.L.D. ?

- Nie. Miałem to przypilnować i nic więcej.

- Nie dziwię się. To nie jest banda godna zaufania. - Wąsacz zamyślił się a później zwrócił do rudego.

- Chuck. Opowiedz Fredowi co robi tak kupa złomu.

- Dobrze. - Mężczyzna oderwał się od analizy urządzenia i podszedł do grubasa.

- To tak naprawdę jeden wielki wzmacniacz.

- Co takiego?

- Wzmacniacz. Jego zadaniem jest zwiększanie zdolności meta ludzi. Każdego kto dysponuje jakąś mocą, z mutantami w szczególności.

- Oni chcieli tego użyć? Po co? Chcieli zbudować armię nie do pokonania? - Blob nie rozumiał o co chodziło jego koledze.

- Być może. Może chcieli przygotować się na jakieś katastrofalne wydarzenie. Kto wie... ale ja mam inną teorię. Jak dla mnie to narzędzie egzekucji. Pomyśl tylko, homo superior, meta ludzie zniszczeni przez własną potęgę, przez to co oddzielało ich od reszty ludzkości i stawiało ponad nią. Wyobraź sobie X-Men czy X-Factor zmiażdżonych przez własne moce. Cyclops zabity przez promienie optyczne rozsadzające jego głowę, Magneto rozerwany na strzępy przez potęgę własnego magnetyzmu. W odpowiednich rękach to cudo może zniszczyć wszystkie drużyny meta ludzi w kilka godzin.

Blob patrzył na Chucka z zaniepokojeniem. Perspektywa bycia zabitym przez własny tłuszcz nie bardzo mu się spodobała.

- Pomyśl sobie ile będziemy mogli osiągnąć. Budzenie mocy w uśpionych meta i wykorzystanie ich jako żywe bomby. Skierowanie Hulka, naszej prywatnej bomby gamma na Waszyngton. Podsycenie nienawiści pomiędzy ludźmi i mutantami przez przypadkowe zamachy samobójcze z udziałem X-Men. Świat zadrży a A.I.M. znów będzie zwycięskie.

- Nie zapominaj o tym, że ja także jestem mutantem, dupku. - Dukes odparł ze złością.

- Dlatego dostaniesz bilet na jakieś egzotyczne wyspy. Z dala od kłopotów, tak jak chciałeś. - Chuck oznajmił z uśmiechem.

- A co z Mystique, Destiny i całą resztą?

- A obchodzi cię to co się z nimi stanie? Ja zapłacę ci znacznie lepiej niż Mystique.

- Nie. - Blob powiedział stanowczo. Rudy wyczuwając niebezpieczeństwo przesunął się o kilka kroków do tyłu.

- To gówno jest zbyt niebezpieczne. Trzeba to zniszczyć. Tutaj i teraz. - Dukes dodał.

- Po tym wszystkim co zrobiłeś chcesz to zniszczyć? Czego się spodziewasz? Że zrobią cię bohaterem po tym jak pobiłeś agentów i własnego kolegę. Jesteś wyjątkowo głupi, nawet jak na kogoś, kogo mózg jest zalany przez tłuszcz.

- Chuck... przestań pieprzyć i odsuń się! Ale już! Wam też radzę się stąd zmywać! - Blob krzyknął na innych członków A.I.M. i drugiego, dawnego przyjaciela.

- Myślisz, że nas pokonasz? Jest nas za dużo. Energetyczna broń powali słonia i ciebie też świnio! - rudy przeładował swój karabin. Blob był znacznie szybszy. Podbiegł do Chucka, chwycił go tłustą dłonią a chwilę później uderzył nim w urządzenie, wgniatając go w elektro-mechaniczne wnętrzności. Coś zaiskrzyło a przerażający wrzask brodacza rozległ się dookoła paraliżując strachem pozostałych terrorystów. Wąsaty kolega Bloba uciekł tylnym wyjściem, nawet nie myśląc o próbie walki z rozwścieczonym grubasem. Dukes rzucał w ludzi z A.I.M. kawałkami żelastwa nie zważając na to, że kilka pocisków energetycznych z ich karabinów dosięgło jego ciała. Mężczyźni patrzyli się na siebie nawzajem, nie wiedząc czy uciekać czy próbować walczyć dalej. W pewnej chwili do garażu wbiegł Crimson Commando pozbawiając przytomności trzech terrorystów mierzących w plecy Dukesa kilkoma ciosami i kopniakami.

- Należy ci się porządny kop w tłustą, śmierdzącą dupę, Dukes! - powiedział Commando.

- Najpierw rozwalmy to miejsce. - krzyknął Blob.

Walka z A.I.M. trwała jeszcze kilka minut, ale jej wynik był z góry przesądzony. Zdezorientowani terroryści nie potrafili działać w zamkniętym pomieszczeniu, a dodatkowo wielu z nich nie było uzbrojonych bo przed kilkoma minutami byli bardzo zajęci oglądaniem skomplikowanej konstrukcji skradzionego urządzenia. Kiedy wszyscy w żółtych kombinezonach leżeli na podłodze, Commando i Blob przeszli na środek pomieszczenia.

- Co z nimi? - spytał Blob.

- Słyszę bicie ich serc. Są poturbowani, ale żyją. Za wyjątkiem tego jednego. - Frank odparł pokazując na bezwładne ciało Chucka sterczące z kupy złomu.

- Temu się należało. To był świr. Chciał nas wszystkich zabić. - Blob splunął w kierunku maszynerii.

- O co w tym wszystkim chodzi? Pobiłeś mnie i ludzi z S.H.I.E.L.D., ukradłeś kawał żelastwa i oddałeś w ręce bandytów a później pomogłeś mu się uwolnić a sam się na nich rzuciłeś? Co chciałeś przez to osiągnąć? Chciałeś pokazać, że jesteś super bohaterem działającym w pojedynkę? To ty jesteś prawdziwym świrem!

- On naprawdę chciał was zdradzić i polecieć na te wyspy za kasę zarobioną na tym skoku, mam rację? - Wąsacz wrócił do garażu. Stał spokojnie na tle otwartych drzwi uśmiechając się złośliwie.

- Ty gnoju, zaraz tak ci nakopię do dupy, że... - Blob wrzasnął w jego kierunku.

- Czekaj. - odparł Frank pokazując Dukesowi, aby się uspokoił. Postać wąsatego mężczyzny zaczęła się zmieniać, przybierać inny kształt i kolor. Wkrótce mutanci poznali prawdę o tajemniczym człowieku. Okazała się nim być nikt inny jak ich szefowa z zespołu, Raven Darkholme.

- Mystique? - Blob był bardzo zdziwiony. Commando również nie krył zaskoczenia.

- Czas zakończyć to przedstawienie. - kobieta odezwała się zbliżając się do mutantów.

- Co ty tu robisz? Gdzie jest Lenny? Złapałaś go? - pytał Blob.

- Nie domyślasz się?

- Próbowałem go powstrzymać, ale w czasie walki gdzieś uciekł. Nie było czasu, żeby go gonić...

- Niczego nie rozumiesz. Lenny nie żyje. - Raven oznajmiła chłodnym głosem.

- Nie mam zamiaru po nim płakać. To było ludzkie ścierwo. Dla pieniędzy zabiłby własną matkę, czy ty wiesz co on chciał zrobić ? - Dukes pytał. Frank domyślił się o co chodziło kobiecie.

- Nadal nic nie rozumiesz. Lenny nie żyje od kilku lat. Pobił się po pijaku w jakiejś knajpie i zaliczył kosę. Umarł na miejscu. Masz rację Blob, on był ludzkim ścierwem i skończył tak jak mu się należało.

Gruby mutant podrapał się po głowie, ale po chwili zrozumiał co Mystique miała mu do przekazania.

- To znaczy, że przez ten cały czas... to byłaś ty? - zapytał bardzo zdziwiony.

- Tak. Od samego początku. Od tamtego telefonu, spotkania w barze, wtedy kiedy pomagałeś A.I.M. bijąc strażników i Crimson Commando... byłam tam cały czas.

- To był jakiś test? Chciałaś sprawdzić jak się zachowam? Czy zrobię wszystko dla pieniędzy?

Raven uśmiechnęła się widząc jak jej kolega z grupy zaczynał się pocić. Blob zdradził ją i jej drużynę. Mogła go spotkać każda kara, szczególnie, jeśli był daleko od cywilizacji i jedyna osoba, która mu towarzyszyła była wierna niebieskoskórej kobiecie. Mystique spojrzała na zniszczone urządzenie spod którego wypływała krew zabitego brodacza zbierająca się w kałuży tuż pod jego ciałem.

- Nie... nie robiłam żadnego testu. Wiem doskonale, że większość Freedom Force to najemnicy pracujący dla tego kto płaci większą kasę. Miałam bardzo ważną misję do wykonania i przeglądając karty o przeszłości was wszystkich doszłam do wniosku, że z tobą będzie najłatwiej. Nie było szans, abyś domyślił się podstępu a także wiadome było, że pierwszy wyciągniesz ręce po pieniądze. Ale wyjdźmy już stąd, bo zaraz mogą pojawić się tu nieproszeni goście.

- Ok. - powiedział Blob.

- Nie słyszę żadnych samolotów czy helikopterów. Mamy jeszcze trochę czasu. - poinformował Commando.

- Doskonale. - zabierzemy się stąd statkiem powietrznym A.I.M. - Raven uśmiechnęła się pozwalając, aby Blob otworzył przed nią stalowe drzwi.

Trójka mutantów znalazła się na terenie opuszczonej bazy wojskowej. Okazało się, że zrobiło się dość zimno, bo nad pustynię nadciągała noc. Mystique zauważyła stojący w oddali pojazd A.I.M. i wskazała dłonią, aby jej koledzy podążyli w jego kierunku.

- Zależało mi na tym, aby wywołać zamieszanie. Chciałam skupić uwagę Val Cooper i jej przełożonych na czymś nowym, dać jej mnóstwo zajęć, aby nie patrzyła mi na ręce wtedy gdy będę realizować swoje zadania. Odnowiłam stare kontakty i rozpowiedziałam w pewnych kręgach plotki o nowej broni produkowanej przez S.H.I.E.L.D. Miałam szczęście, że jeden z twoich dawnych kolegów po fachu związał się z A.I.M. a oni na pewno nie mogli przepuścić takiej okazji. Okazało się, że S.H.I.E.L.D. rzeczywiście miał zamiar testować nową technologię. Moduł stabilizacyjny dla generatorów antygrawitacji stosowanych w Helicarrierach. Cholernie skomplikowane, ale na pewno nie zagrażające niczyjemu życiu. Urządzenie było straszliwie drogie, naukowcy koniecznie chcieli mieć ochronę wojskową albo homo superior pracujących dla rządu. Udało mi się przekonać Val, aby Freedom Force zajęło się ochroną tego stabilizatora. Naukowcy zgodzili się i przełożeni Cooper także. Urządzenie nie było bronią, więc nasza grupa dostała pozwolenie na osłonę konwoju. Wystarczyło tylko powiedzieć A.I.M. gdzie i kiedy miał pojawić się ten złom, wyznaczyć z drużyny kogoś odpowiedniego do tego zadania i zaproponować mu powrót do dawnej bandy szykującej największy skok ich życia. Osoba Lennego świetnie nadała się to tej roboty.

- Zostałem w to wszystko wrobiony! - Blob powiedział ze złością.

- Głupotę powinno się leczyć. - oznajmił Frank.

- Zaatakowałeś mundurowych, pobiłeś własnego kolegę, ukradłeś sprzęt warty setki tysięcy dolarów i współpracowałeś z grupą międzynarodowych terrorystów, Blob. Powinnam kazać cię zamknąć zaraz po powrocie do bazy.

Grubas milczał. Nawet nie miał odwagi spojrzeć na kobietę. Commando wszedł do środka maszyny latającej a chwilę później próbował domyśleć się o co chodziło w jej kokpicie sterowniczym. Raven po raz kolejny zwróciła się do Bloba.

- Na końcu pokazałeś jednak po czyjej stronie stanąłbyś, gdyby sprawy na świecie przybrały poważny obrót. I dlatego nie mam zamiaru wyciągać żadnych konsekwencji. Brodacz był telepatą, tak będzie napisane w raporcie a Commando i kilku ludzi z S.H.I.E.L.D. to potwierdzi. Nie kontrolowałeś swoich działać aż do momentu kiedy wyrwałeś się z jego uścisku. Zabójstwo i zniszczenie stabilizatora wytłumaczy się szałem po przerwaniu kontroli umysłu.

- Dziękuję. - odparł Blob.

- Pamiętaj, że drugi raz coś takiego się nie powtórzy. Zdradzisz nas po raz kolejny to nie doczekasz procesu, zrozumiałeś?

- Tak.

Commando wtrącił się do rozmowy.

- Dlaczego to zrobiłaś? Po co ci było to zamieszanie?

- Muszę doprowadzić do tego, żeby S.H.I.E.L.D. i A.I.M. rzucili się sobie do gardeł. Będę mogła wykorzystać powstały chaos i odnaleźć to czego szukam z Destiny od dziesięcioleci. Szansę na lepsze życie dla naszej rasy.

- Robisz to co przepowiedziała Destiny, mam rację? - siwy mężczyzna był wyraźnie zaciekawiony tajemniczą rewelacją swojej szefowej. Jednocześnie domyślił się jak obsługiwało się urządzenie latające i uruchamiał jego silniki. Wkrótce maszyna wzniosła się ponad pogrążoną w mroku pustynię.

- Dokładnie tak. Chcę spełnić obietnicę sprzed wielu lat i dać jej to na co zasługuje. Jestem jej to winna po tylu latach wspólnego życia.

W tym samym czasie, młoda pielęgniarka odzyskała świadomość oraz zdolność do świadomego sterowania swoim ciałem. Prezent od Spiral okazał się być przekleństwem, bo dziewczyna została całkowicie sparaliżowana przez ogarniający ją strach. Rozglądała się dookoła, patrząc na pogrążone w półmroku korytarze i niemiłe światło lamp sodowych zawieszonych pod sufitem. Zrobiła kilka kroków w kierunku jakiegoś pomieszczenia, po czym ostrożnie otworzyła drzwi. Wewnątrz było równie ciemno jak w innych miejscach ponurego budynku. Kobieta uważnie przypatrywała się dziwnym urządzeniom medycznym ponieważ jej wzrok przyzwyczaił się już do ciemności. Na chwilę jej uwaga została przykuta przez słup światła padającego ze sufitu w którym tańczył kurz i jakieś dwa czarne owady. Blondynka spojrzała na maszynerię i wówczas ogarnęło ją przerażenie. Urządzenia zdawały się wyczuwać jej obecność, patrzyć na nią ukrytymi oczami, czekając na jej następny ruch. Kobieta pamiętała, że kilka godzin wcześniej doskonale wiedziała jak ich używać, analizy biologiczne których nie znała nawet z nazw nie sprawiały jej żadnej trudności. Nie mogła uwierzyć, że była w stanie nawet dotknąć coś co wydawało się jej pochodzić z samego serca piekła. Kiedy w jednej z szaf coś zaskrzypiało i pojawiło się na niej czerwone oko połączone przewodami z stojącym gdzieś w kącie komputerem, dziewczyna nie wytrzymała. Krzyknęła zasłaniając usta i uciekła z laboratorium. Szła szybkim krokiem przez długie korytarze, z rzędami drzwi tkwiącymi w ścianach po obu stronach. Słyszała jak z niektórych pomieszczeń dochodzą dziwaczne, nieludzkie dźwięki, ale nie miała odwagi zaglądnąć do żadnego z nich. Była pewna, że zobaczyłaby w nich coś o wiele gorszego niż oko z laboratorium. Była zmęczona a jej oddech odbijał się echem od kamiennych murów. Stanęła, aby odpocząć, opierając się o ścianę. Po kilku minutach, zdała sobie sprawę, że wciąż słyszy ciężko oddech chociaż była przekonana, że jej organizm się uspokoił. Miała rację, ponieważ okazało się że to oddychały ściany. Rytmiczne pulsowanie i świszczący odgłos sprawiły, że spanikowała po raz kolejny. Chciała biec, ale w tym samym momencie drogę zagrodziły jej kobiety o twarzach zasłoniętych przez płaskie maski, wszystkie ubrane w fartuchy lekarskie. Dziwne postacie bez jednego słowa skłoniły ją do zawrócenia do wnętrza budynku. Dziewczyna zaczęła płakać, zamknęła oczy i chciała aby koszmar wreszcie się skończył. Znalazła się na balkonie, gdzie uderzył w nią lodowato zimny wiatr. Jej oczy utkwiły na purpurowych chmurach sunących ponad jej głową i ciemnej przepaści czekającej na nią poniżej jej stóp. Wiedziała, że tylko w jeden sposób mogła zakończyć swoje psychiczne cierpienie. Przełknęła ślinę, przygotowując się do skoku w objęcia śmierci. Czyjaś silna ręka mocno ją złapała, nie pozwalając jej skończyć ze swoim życiem. Okazało się, że należała do agenta, a raczej automatona który powstał z martwego ciała mężczyzny po tym jak Spiral kazała wymienić jego mózg na pozytronową maszynę liczącą. Druty oplatające twarz mężczyzny trzymały jego oczy w otwarciu a usta w krzywym uśmiechu. Biologiczny robot zaniósł dziewczynę do jednego z ciemnych pokoi i zamknął ją na klucz. Blondynka położyła się na podłodze, skuliła w kłębek tak, aby docierało do niej jak najmniej bodźców z zewnętrznego świata. Płakała, chociaż jej oczy robiły się coraz bardziej suche a usta nie mogły wydać z siebie najmniejszego dźwięku.

Mystique podeszła do Destiny stojącej na werandzie zalanej czernią nocy i światłem Księżyca. Objęła ją ramionami i przytuliła się do jej głowy. Irene doskonale wiedziała o jej przyjściu, ale udawała zadowoloną, tylko dlatego aby sprawić swojej przyjaciółce przyjemność.

- Wiem, co mi powiesz, ale chcę usłyszeć to od ciebie. - powiedziała stara kobieta.

- Udało mi się zrobić dokładnie to, co zostało opisane w jednym z twoich dzienników. Pierwszy krok jest za nami.

- Raven, czy to najlepsza pora? Sytuacja z Val robi się coraz poważniejsza. Jutro będziesz miała wyjątkowo zły dzień. Chroniony przez nas mutant zniknął. Podobnie jak jakaś pielęgniarka. Nie ma też Spiral.

- Pielęgniarka. Nie myślisz chyba, że Spiral...

- Nie wiem. Mówiłam już wiele razy, że nie jestem w stanie zobaczyć w wizji niczego związanego z tą kobietą. Ona zawsze pozostanie dla mnie białą plamą. Zupełnie tak jak wszystko co dotyczy naszego tajemniczego terrorysty i jego niedoszłego zabójcy. Zbyt wiele niewiadomych, może lepiej będzie jeśli zaczekasz z działaniem aż wszystko się uspokoi.

- Nie mogę, to ostatnia okazja. Zbyt wiele czarnych chmur zgromadziło się nad nami i niedługo możemy stracić dostęp do wszystkich zasobów jaki mamy teraz.

- Jak chcesz... ale jeżeli robisz to dla mnie, to wiedz że nie wybaczę ci jeśli stanie ci się coś złego.

- Spokojnie. Potrafię o siebie zadbać.

- Nigdy w to nie wątpiłam.

Raven zdjęła złotą maskę zakrywającą twarz Irene, pochyliła się nad kobietą i ją pocałowała.

11


End file.
